A Day of Peace is All I Ask
by Michaelover101
Summary: He considers her forbidden fruit, the sister of the enemy and even when he allows himself to fall, he still feels like she’s holding something back. Is love really enough to keep them together? Reid/OC
1. The Daughter of Ipswich

_**Title: **_A Day of Peace is All I Ask

_**Author:**_ Michaelover101

_**Summery:**_ He considers her forbidden fruit, the sister of the enemy and even when he allows himself to fall, he still feels like she's holding something back. Is love really enough to keep them together? Reid/OC

_**Rating:**_ M

_**Pairings:**_ Reid/OC, Tyler/OC

_**Disclaimer:**_ Covenant members not mine, but Astrid and the shifter gang are all mine.

_**Beta:**_ Dylan (Whom I love like a two dollar whore for editing this)

_**Chapter One: The Daughter of Ipswich**_

"What do you mean, Chase has a sister?" Pogue Perry asked as they sat around the Danvers' living room.

"I was going through Chase's stuff," Caleb Danvers said as he sat in one of the chairs near the fireplace, his girlfriend Sarah Wenham was sitting at his feet leaning against his legs, as he added, "And I saw some journals– some of them date back to the early fifteen hundreds and that one," he said pointing to the leather bound book on the coffee table, "that one is the most recent one, dating back maybe to early last year. He talks about his sister; she's younger, a year younger exactly."

"Is she evil?" Tyler Simms asked from his place leaning against the mantle of the fireplace, as Pogue reached for the journal. Reid Garwin looked at Caleb as he sat on the loveseat that was next to Tyler.

Pogue frowned as he read the entry. "Listen to this. _'She is the light to my darkness, though she knows of The Powers and celebrates her ancestry she doesn't need them as I do. She is content with them as she is without them, even with the limited access she has of them. It's hard to believe that I love her as much as I do, that I would do anything for my little sister.'_ He then goes on to say that she hates it when he leaves."

"He keeps that tone throughout the journal." Sarah said quietly, causing the boys to look at her. "From what I've read anyway."

"That doesn't answer our question." Reid said, causing Caleb, Tyler and Sarah to look at him as Pogue continued to flip through the journal. "Is she evil?"

"It doesn't sound like it." Pogue said as he stopped flipping through the journals. "He keeps saying how she has very limited access to the Powers, listen, _'She's having visions again, they come and go ever since she turned thirteen, this one was strong enough to wake even me from a good nights sleep and catch the first flight to her. It scares me to see her this way, curled up in a ball in the middle of her bed, screaming at the pain she feels as a vision rips through her head, the pain is enough to bring, even me, to my knees. Thank god for Rafe and Seb.'_"

"She has premonitions?" Tyler asked, "Like, of the future?"

"Chase never says what she sees." Caleb answered. "Just that she sees something, he writes that every time she has one that's strong, they wake him."

"They have a connection." Reid said.

"A pretty damn strong one." Pogue said scanning the pages. "Who are Rafe and Seb?"

Caleb shrugged. "Friends? He never really explains, I mean it's his journal he doesn't have to explain who they are to himself."

"So what are we going to do?" Reid asked. "I mean, obviously if Chase isn't dead, this girl is the one to tell us."

"It's not just that." Caleb said. "But he talks about her and her powers,"

"And how she hasn't ascended. This one is dated just after he ascended." Pogue said reading another excerpt. "_'I worry about what will happen when she ascends, if once she breaks will she keep her pure heart; living as she always has or will her heart turn black like mine? Will she know how to control powers that are foreign and new, will she succumb to the addiction, god I hope not. I wish I was the one to be able to teach her. I wish she had somebody other then that flighty foster mother of hers. I really do worry what will happen to my little sister when she ascends.'_ She's untrained. Chase might have told her some things but obviously he's been keeping her in the dark."

"Again I ask what are we going to do?" Reid asked.

Caleb ran a hand through his hair as everyone turned to him for guidance. He knew what he _wanted _to do, but not what they _had_ to do.

"You want to find her." Tyler said in amazement, after watching Caleb's face go from indecision to determination and back to indecision.

"I do." Caleb nodded. "She's an untapped power, not only that, but she's got Putnam blood in her, she's part of the Covenant and has a rightful seat. If Chase is telling the truth, she's on our side and not his."

"Or Chase could be bullshitting us and this could be a trap." Reid pointed out.

"'_She has no idea just how interconnected she is with my mission,'_ Pogue read, causing everyone to look at him. "_'She hates when I leave, mostly because she's knows of my never-ending quest for more. She tells me she's thankful never to have had the heady feeling of The Powers filling her mind. I know she wonders with half a mind; once she ascends will I want her powers too? I find myself battling that everyday. I would never hurt her; I can't find it in me to hurt her, her friend's yes, if anything should happen to her, but her never. But The Powers call to me, I know once she ascends she'll be much more powerful then I, and with the Covenant connection even more so. She hasn't seen her fate yet, thank gods for that, but when she does…I wonder? Will she shy away from him or form an alliance so strong; her only choice is to go against me. Yes, I battle with myself everyday, when it comes down to it, will I kill my own sister, my flesh and blood, for more?'_" Pogue looked at Reid with a raised eyebrow. "Does that sound like a trap to you?"

"Chase is a lunatic!" Reid said standing and pacing the room. "He could have had this planned from the beginning you know, lead us to some place where we can supposedly save his sister, only for him to trap us and get us to will him our powers."

"That's way too complex for Chase." Sarah muttered, causing Reid to glare at her.

"And how would you know?" Reid hissed.

"Seeing as I'm the one he manipulated, I know a lot." Sarah said quietly.

"Go on Sarah." Caleb urged, placing a hand on her shoulder and squeezing, "Why is it complex?"

Sarah shrugged. "Think about it, if Chase had wanted you to know he had a sister from the very beginning to trap you guys, he would have brought her up and he wouldn't have hidden her. He's protecting her, from the sound of it and from what I've read, it seems like he's trying to protect her from what he was doing here. She knows he wants power, but she doesn't know the extent of his addiction, she doesn't judge him for it but worries about him. I really don't think this is a trap, I think he really does have a sister and she's out there with powers like yours and come her eighteenth birthday she's not going to know what to do."

"Look, I don't want to make this decision by myself." Caleb said. "This affects all of us, if we go find her, we obviously have to bring her back here to help with her ascension, it's not something she can go through by herself, especially if she doesn't know how to harness the powers she has now, she'll be in deep shit come her ascension."

"Then what do we propose we do?" Pogue asked.

"We vote." Caleb said. "We all vote on what we want to do, majority wins."

"No." Reid said crossing his arms.

"No on voting? Or no is your vote?" Caleb asked slowly, looking at the blonde.

"I vote no."

"I vote yes." Tyler said taking a step away from Reid when Reid glared at him. "I think if anything, she'll be able to feel Chase when we can't."

"I obviously vote yes." Caleb said "so two against one, Pogue?"

Pogue shrugged. "I see where you're coming from Caleb, I really do, I just don't think it's a good idea. I don't like the idea of putting Kate in danger again, and the connection probably works both ways, sure she can feel Chase, just like he can feel her, we're opening ourselves up for vulnerability... I vote no."

"Two-two." Caleb looked at Sarah and gave a light smile. "You're the tie breaker."

"What?" Sarah asked.

"Place your vote Wenham." Reid said leaning against back of his chair, crossing his arms over the top.

"Why would I vote?" Sarah asked. "This doesn't concern me."

"You've been putting in your input all throughout this meeting." Pogue pointed out. "And they haven't been stupid ideas either, but well thought out answers. You get a vote."

"You're part of the Covenant, in the unofficial sense." Tyler said. "You deserve a vote,"

"This concerns you Sarah." Caleb nodded. "If we were to bring this girl back, you're just as much of a target as any one of us is."

"You're like our sister." Reid said. "Let's put it that way, welcome to the family, now vote."

"What about Kate? If we go find this girl she's just in much danger as I am."

"Kate's not here." Pogue shrugged. "And if she were, you know she's sure as hell vote no, but the fact is, you're the deciding factor here tonight Sarah, so what's in going to be?"

Sarah bit her lip, blushing slightly as the boys stared at her. She looked at the journal in Pogue's hands and smiled before holding out her hand for it. Pogue handed it to her; she flipped through the pages before settling the book on her lap having found the page she was looking for. "_'I knock on the door once, twice pause then knock in three rapid successions, the code we came up with during my first visit, before Seb, Rafe and Sibyl knew and I was called to her. Seb answers the door, his face uncharacteristically grim with worry, and my heart pounds, is this it? Have the visions finally killed my sister?_

'_I seriously don't know how long I can keep telling people I'm getting migraines Chase' _

_Her sweet laughter catches my attention and I can't help but smile as I look over and see her leaning against the hallway arch in her pajamas, her short black hair a mess and her green eyes laughing but filled with pain. She gasps and doubles over as her eyes go black. Sibyl grabs her before she falls to the ground while Rafe gathers her hair and reaches for the trash bin next to the couch before she vomits. I ask how long she's been like that, and Seb answers four days, before helping with taking her to the bathroom. Rafe tells me she's been making them mask the pain as much as she can so I wouldn't worry. I can only imagine the pain she must have been in before it reached out to me. _

_Shrugging off my jacket, and dumping my duffle on the couch I go to the bathroom and replace Seb and Sibyl, grabbing a hair tie from the sink and tying her hair back, grabbing the damp wash cloth and letting her sag against me as I wipe her face carefully and stroke the small of her back. She looks at me with half closed eyes and gives a small laugh before saying._

"_It doesn't hurt that much this time Chase, you shouldn't have come."_

_I can't help but smile bitterly and kiss her temple, mumbling an apology. Even if it didn't hurt, I would come. Hell, if it weren't for me she wouldn't even be getting the damn visions. I would go to the ends of the earth for this girl and she knows it. If I could take away her pain, hell if she allowed me to take away even an once of her pain I would. But I'm not able to and she would never allow it. It's her burden to bear, as she tells me and no one else's. I wish I knew how to help her, but I don't, and that kills me a little bit each time I hear her scream into the mattress as the visions tear through her. For a little while, I regret what I've done for us.'_

Sarah closed the journal slowly as she looked at Reid, "That's the reason I vote yes."

Reid sighed rubbing his hand over his face before holding his hand out for the journal. Sarah handed it over as he took a seat and flipped through the journal himself.

"So when do we leave?" Pogue asked.

"That's the thing, I've been thinking about it since I read some of it and I think it should just be me and Tyler, the less intimidating of us first then gradually introduce her to you and Reid." Caleb said, causing Tyler to laugh.

"Her brother is Chase, Reid and Pogue are child's play compared to him." Tyler pointed out with a smirk.

"We don't even know this chick's name." Reid pointed out leaning back in the chair as he flipped through the pages filled with Chase's neat scrawl. "We don't even know where she is."

"We do some research." Sarah said. "We know where Chase was born and when, it's not that hard to find a girl born in the same hospital under the same last name on the same day."

"What if…" Reid trialed off when a piece of folded notebook paper fell out of the journal and onto his lap.

"What is it?" Tyler asked.

Reid shrugged as he opened the paper and saw that it was Hello Kitty notebook paper, filled with the neat scrawl of a young woman. He scanned the writing before smirking slightly and reading. "_'Dear Chase'_" Reid began garnering the attention of everyone in the room. _"I hate this, I hate the chain of command I'm made to follow, as I feared Kael found out about Rafe and me, now Rafe won't even look at me. It hurts so bad, that I wish a vision would hit so he would come and take care of me, but even now I don't know where his loyalties will lie, with you or with Kael._

_I don't know what to do Chase, I'm lost, I don't know whether to trap Rafe and make him speak to me, or leave Kael to you to kill. Gods, listen to me, I'm not that type of girl, remind me I'm not that type of girl, that relies on a guy to get through the day. Remind me that every time I was with Rafe I felt like I was cheating on someone else._

_Even now, I'm not upset about our "break-up" if that's even what this is. I'm more upset about the way things ended, that they ended because Kael told Rafe to stay away from me, not because we mutually decided that that's what needed to happen. I'm bitter that Rafe has no mind of his own and doesn't stand up to that dickwad. All throughout our "relationship" I knew I wasn't meant to be with him, just as he knew he wasn't mean to be with me, but they shouldn't have ended this way Chase. I'm tired of speaking of this, of thinking it, Sibyl keeps giving me these pitying glances every time we pass the table where they sit especially when the entire lunch period is spent with Kael glaring at me, apparently I've ruined one of his men. Whatever._

_I miss you Chase, I do, not just because you're my rock in times like these– but because I want my brother back. I wish that you would realize that nothing is going to help us. No amount of power or sacrifice will aide us, and if you go on with what you have planned, no _one_ will help us either. I hate seeing you killing yourself to solve this hoping that whatever haunts us will help me with the pain. I'm use to it big brother and it doesn't hurt as much anymore. Promise. Just...come home Chase. Please. Love you, Astrid."_

Reid looked up at his brothers as they stared at him, Sarah was looking at the floor biting her lip and he had a feeling she was trying to keep from crying in front of them.

"Is there an envelope?" Tyler asked.

Reid shook his head as he shook the journal upside down to see if anything else fell out. "No, it was stuck between pages."

"What's on the pages?" Pogue asked.

Reid shrugged. "They were blank."

"Well at least now we have a name to go off of. Astrid. And we know that she's been writing Chase, by the sounds of it, he writes back." Caleb pointed out.

"You have a box of his stuff right?" Reid asked.

"Yeah, up in my room." Caleb nodded.

"Have you gone through everything?"

Sarah shook her head. "We skimmed; there are only two other journals, one from the fifteen hundreds and one that's filled with little bits of conversation."

"What else was in the box?" Tyler asked.

Caleb stood. "I'll go grab it." He said jogging up the stairs to his room.

"There really wasn't much in there, we grabbed as much as we could from his room before Provost Higgins came to claim everything."

Reid frowned. "Where would all his stuff go though?" he turned to Pogue, "When you guys broke into the records office, did his records list a next of kin?"

"We were more interested in Chase himself not anyone else." Pogue admitted.

"Do you think his records are still in the office?" Tyler asked.

"Might be." Sarah put in. "The records office is filled with old and new students. There's no reason for them to pull Chase's file."

"Here it is." Caleb said coming back down the stairs with the box, setting it on the coffee table. They all gathered around and reached in, Tyler grabbing one of the journals while Pogue grabbed the last one. Reid grabbed a large wooden box that lay in the corner of the cardboard box while Sarah and Caleb went through the loose papers they'd stuffed in the box, in their haste to gather as much as they could.

"It's Putnam's journal before the witch hunts." Pogue shrugged. "Just talking about day to day life in the old world before migrating here."

"Just doodles." Tyler said. "Little pieces of conversation, like he was writing notes with someone and they were passing the book back and forth." Tyler shook the journal to see if anything would fall out, but nothing did. "That's about it, no dates or names."

"Notes and bills." Caleb said as he and Sarah skimmed through the documents they'd spread on the floor.

"Nothing about a next of kin in here either." Sarah said. "Just lots of school work and notes."

They all looked at Reid who was going through the wooden box. "What'd you find?" Caleb asked.

"The jackpot." Reid admitted as he tossed something in the middle of the table. There sat a lone picture of Chase smiling into the camera ray bans covering his eyes while a dark haired girl was hugging his neck and kissing his cheek, her green eyes laughing as Chase took the picture.

Sarah picked it up and looked at the back smiling. "Boys, we've got a location."

Tyler took the picture and looked at what Sarah had seen. "Astrid and Chase, PA." He said.

"Well we've got a state narrowed down." Pogue said with a roll of his eyes as he tossed the journal he'd been looking at on top of Chase's.

"And the town." Reid said as he held up an envelope. "I've got the town."

"Where is she Reid?" Caleb asked.

"Philadelphia."

_**XxxxxxX**_

_**A.N.**_

This is my first Covenant fic. I warn you now, personalities might be different but I'm trying to get them as close as possible to what I saw in the movie. There are only so many times I can see that movie for researching purposes of course lol.

I do have plans, and it is going to be a pretty long story if I have my way. I hope you all enjoy it, and I hope I do all the characters justice. It's one of the stories that I'm really excited about writing.

There are pictures at accompany each chapter and all pictures will be posted on the photo gallery on my website, the link is on my profile.

So once again, hope you guys enjoy it!

Kassandra


	2. With Pain Comes Wisdom

_**Chapter 2: With Pain Comes Wisdom**_

Astrid Pope winced at the pressure that was building at her temples causing her best friend Sibyl Ashford to frown at her as they made their way through the lunch line.

"You okay?" Sibyl asked as she swiped her meal card and waited for Astrid to do the same.

"Fine," Astrid murmured as she followed Sibyl out of the cafeteria and out to the quad. "Just _so_ excited about lunch," she said with a roll of her eyes.

Sibyl gave her a sympathetic smile as they slowly made their way to the table. Astrid zoned in on her group and couldn't help but find amusement in their usual table, while Kael Sullivan, the de facto leader, wanted little to no attention drawn to his group, they still sat in the middle of the quad everyday where the eyes of the students followed them. Even if they sat on the outer edge of the quad or even someplace else, the boys in her group would still draw attention to themselves for being so damn good looking.

As usual the dark haired Kael was sitting facing the cafeteria doors his dark brown eyes watching the students come and go and glaring at those that got a little to close to their table. At his right sat his timid girlfriend, Dara Baker, who would be strikingly beautiful with her long dark hair if it weren't for her hunched over state and her practice of keeping her dark eyes averted to everyone except for those in her group.

On Kael's left sat one of the Badeau twins, Rafe. His long blonde hair was tied back with a brown leather tie while his eerie multi colored eyes (one blue, one green) scanned the quad; they landed on her briefly, catching her gaze, before moving on.

"That hurt," Astrid murmured.

"I imagine so," Sibyl said as they came to the table. Rafe's twin brother Sebastian, or Seb as most called him, was sitting on the other side of the table but facing the cafeteria doors, his elbows bracing his body as he stretched out on the bench, his head tilted back towards the sun so the rays glinted off his short spiked blonde hair.

"Girls," Sebastian grinned without looking up, as Sibyl and Astrid sat on either side of him.

"Sing for me Seb." Sibyl teased, causing the blonde to scowl as he turned around.

"I'm not a damn crab." Sebastian growled.

Rafe scoffed. "That, and Seb couldn't carry a note if his life depended on it, which it has, on several occasions."

Sebastian gaped at his brother. "Oh…oh my god, Rafe was that…was that a joke?"

Rafe scowled at his brother preparing to hit him, when Kael stopped him by putting a hand up, "Enough."

Astrid rolled her eyes as Rafe sat back, still glaring, only to wince when the throbbing in her temples worsened. She saw Rafe glance at her before looking at Sibyl, who shrugged.

"You feeling okay, Astrid?" Sebastian asked, putting an arm around her shoulders and pulling her closer.

"Fine." Astrid answered, focusing her attention on tearing apart her sandwich.

"Why wouldn't she be feeling ok?" Dara asked looking over at Astrid, before her gaze turned to Sebastian.

"Headaches." Astrid answered for Sebastian, wincing when the throbbing because a dull roar. "I get headaches, I … I have to go." She pushed her trey away, ignoring Kael's glare as she grabbed her book bag and walked away from the table and towards the main office. She pushed the glass door open and sighed when she saw the ancient Mrs. Gladstone sitting at her desk.

"Miss Pope, surprised to see you here." She said dryly and with a roll of her eyes as Astrid leaned against her desk. "Headaches again?"

Astrid nodded. "Yes, I need to go home."

Mrs. Gladstone wrote out the excuse and held it between her fingers. "If it weren't for that doctors notes, you know I would make you stay, right?"

"I know…" Astrid said as she grabbed the note. "And believe me you wouldn't want that." She pushed her way out the door, only to run head first into a male chest. "Ow," She said looking up rubbing her forehead. "Sorry about…oh." She brushed past him and walked towards her locker. "What do you want?"

"Headaches?" Rafe asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm fine, I can take care of myself."

"According to Chase you can't." Rafe pointed out as he leaned against the locker next to hers. "Sebastian will go home with you."

"Seb will do no such thing, and if you didn't hear the lawyers a few weeks ago, Chase is dead, which means that your duty to me had ended, just like our relationship." She glared at him as she pulled open her locker. "I can take care of myself."

"You keep thinking that," Rafe said leaned down, causing her to glare at the bottom of her locker as he continued to whisper into her ear. "Think that when there's no one there to take the pain away, or when you're screaming bloody murder into your mattress or there's no one there to hold your hair back as you throw up. You think you can take care of yourself, fine, but don't come crying to us when it gets so bad you can't handle it."

"I won't," Astrid snapped, grabbing her keys and slamming the locker door shut, pushing past Rafe as she left, leaving him staring at her locker. "Damn, Putnam pride." She muttered to herself as she pulled open her car door and slipped in, slamming the door and groaning when it made her headache worse.

_**XxxxxxX**_

Rafe walked back to the table, grabbing his brother by the scruff of his neck and pulling him up, causing Sebastian to yelp and Kael to raise an eyebrow at the action.

"What the fuck!" Sebastian hissed as Rafe pulled him away from the table, Rafe eyed Sibyl, who excused herself and followed. "You know it hurts when you do that!" Sebastian said as Rafe let go, causing Sebastian to rub his neck.

"You're use to it." Rafe muttered as he led them out to the parking lot next to two motorcycles that belonged to him and his brother.

"What is it Rafe?" Sibyl asked, eyeing his brother with worry. Rafe shook his head as he wondered how long it would take the two to figure out they belonged together. Probably years, Rafe thought a bit bitterly.

"Astrid's about to have a vision." Rafe said crossing his arms as he leaned on his black Ninja ZX6R, where his was black, his brothers was a cherry red.

Sibyl winced, her fingers automatically finding their way to the ends of her curly red hair. "I had a feeling she was about to."

Sebastian frowned. "With Chase dead, shouldn't her visions have stopped?"

"Whatever the reason, she's having one, she refuses to have help there this time, fine." Rafe said with a shrug. "That's no skin off my hide, but I want Seb there, just in case."

Sebastian rolled his eyes. "You just don't want to be there because…"

"Whatever the reason." Rafe interrupted. "I want you to go sign yourself out, head to Astrid's and don't make yourself known until you have to."

Sebastian shrugged, "Fine." He glanced over at Sibyl before walking away.

Rafe grabbed Sibyl's arm before she walked away, he never meddled in his brother's love life, mostly because that was the only part of his life Sebastian tended to keep private, even from Rafe, but Rafe was willing to make an exception.

"Yes?" Sibyl asked pulling away.

"When are you and my brother going to get together?" Rafe asked, causing Sibyl to gape at him, before letting a laugh escape. She covered her mouth trying to smother the laughter but it wasn't enough as the idea of her and Sebastian together, ran through her head, which caused her to laugh harder. She ended up doubled over with tears in her eyes at the idea.

"I don't find this funny." Rafe said getting annoyed at her laugher.

"I know, which makes it funnier," Sibyl said with one last giggle. She wiped the tears from her eyes before patting Rafe's arm. "It's nice to know that I know your brother better then you." She shook her head with a small laugh. "Gods, I love you Rafe." She picked up her dropped book bag and walked away, "Thanks for the laugh boo." She said over her shoulder, as she started laughing again, leaving Rafe to stare at her in confusion.

_**XxxxxxX**_

Astrid pulled into the small farm style house where she lived with her foster mother, slamming the door closed as she ran up the porch and into the house, mentally rolling her eyes at Rebecca, her foster mother, for leaving the door unlocked once more, that women was way to trusting for her own good. She tossed her keys onto the couch before bolting into the bathroom, falling onto her knees and making it over the bowl just in time for her to lose her breakfast and what little lunch she'd had.

"No, no, no, no, no, no!" She chanted as she felt the outer edge of her vision go black. "Not now! Not again!" she shouted as she felt the familiar pull at her belly button, as if someone had tied her waist and was now pulling her forward. She groaned as she felt the faint pain as her head hit the tile of the floor, hard as she passed out.

When she came too, she groaned at the tickle at her nose and opened her eyes slowly, smiling lightly at the jasmine flower that was tickling the side of her nose, she rolled over onto her back and waited. She knew who had pulled her under, wittingly or unwittingly she didn't know and at the moment she didn't care, she was pain free and she knew that she needed to enjoy it, because the next few days were going to be a bitch.

She closed her eyes, letting the sun shine down on her, smiling lightly as she heard someone move behind her to her front to block out the sun.

"Have I taught you nothing!?"

She opened her eyes and laughed before jumping up and wrapping herself around the male figure that was standing in front of her.

"I knew it!" She laughed wrapping her legs around his waist as he hugged her. "I knew you weren't dead!"

"Well I am…sort of." Chase laughed as he hugged her hard. "God I missed, you."

"I missed you too!" She wrapped her arms around him tighter. "Is it over Chase?"

Chase gave a slow nod, "Yeah, it's over, look…" he pulled away from her. "I know what these visions do to you, and I promise you this is the last one you're ever going to get."

"Chase?"

"In a few days, a couple of people are going to come to your place claiming to be friends of mine."

"Are they?" Astrid asked as she watched her brother pace.

"Not really…I tried to kill them."

"Chase!" Astrid admonished hitting his arm.

"Hey! I had my reasons!" Chase said rubbing his arm.

"Yeah, bad ones!"

"_You_ are not a bad reason to do anything." Chase told her quietly.

Astrid rolled her eyes. "So why are these people coming and what do they want?"

Chase sighed. "They want to help you."

Astrid frowned as she watched her brother carefully. "Do they know who I am?"

Chase nodded slowly. "They know."

"And they want to help me? Not kill me? Why?" Astrid said her voice filled with confusion and surprise. Why would people who were hunted and almost killed by her brother want to help his blood relative?

Chase shrugged, "I have no idea about their reasons for helping you, but I want you to do whatever they say."

"What?" Astrid asked staring at him as he started to pace. "You…you want to me do whatever someone says, because why? I don't _know_ these people Chase!"

"Do what they say, because I want you to Astrid. Let them help you, because in some fucked up way, I trust them."

"Chase…" she whispered, reaching out to grab him only to have him side step her.

"I fucked up, Astrid." Chase admitted looking at her as he stopped his pacing, "You don't even realize how much I messed up. I feel like in the long run I failed you, I was a horrible big brother; I focused on one problem and never helped you. I should have focused on you, and I didn't."

"Chase, that's not true." Astrid protested, grabbing him and making him look into her eyes. "That is _not _true, you did the best you could, and that doesn't make me love you less, it makes me love you more. You were…you _are_ a wonderful big brother."

"I could have done more, Astrid," Chase whispered. "I _should_ have done more for you, stayed with you, gotten the Collins to adopt you, something other then chase after something that in the end was pointless. But," he said pulling away. "I'm doing something now. I want you to do what they say, go with them, learn. Be someone I can be even prouder of."

"Chase."

"Please Astrid, please do this for me."

Astrid stared at him, Chase never begged for anything, he was usually the one giving orders or intimidating someone; he got what he wanted when he wanted and demanded it, never asked. He was never questioned, not even the twins questioned Chase's authority and she was pretty sure the twins were much more powerful combined then Chase. Yet here he was pleading, because he wanted what was best for her, but what did she want?

Biting her lip, she gave a slow nod, "Fine."

"Promise me Astrid." Chase said looking her in the eyes, making sure she was telling him the truth and not just humoring him as she usually did.

"I promise, I'll do what they want. No arguments, to a certain extent, of course."

"Thanks you baby sister, thank you." Chase said, bringing her into a hug. "You have no idea what this means to me. No idea what it will mean for you."

Astrid closed her eyes and hugged her brother back, inhaling his scent and committing it to memory, leather and old spice, gods she loved it.

"I need to show you some things."

"I had a feeling," Astrid whispered.

"I'm so sorry Astrid," Chase whispered. "So, so sorry."

Astrid nodded as she pulled back, getting the sensation of being pulled again. "Love you Chase."

Chase smiled faintly, "Love you too Astrid."

Even though she knew it was futile she tried to grab on to his hand, but was pulled back to fast, one second she was on the field, the next she was laying on the bathroom floor screaming into the tile as the vision ripped through her head, she felt like her head had been split open with an axe, only to re-sew itself and happen all over again.

"Fuck!" she heard a male voice curse, before jean clad legs were kneeling down and hugging her closely, running a large hand through her hair as she screamed again, gripping the male's blue t-shirt, pulling him closer.

"Fuck Rafe, you need to get over here, now."

Sebastian, she thought, Sebastian was here. "Rafe sent you," she choked out as she got a short reprieve.

"Yeah, apparently you don't want help, but you need it." Sebastian said as he picked her up bridal style and carried her to her small room down the hall from the bathroom. He pulled back the covers and carefully put her in the bed.

"I do not." She muttered as she loosened her grip on him and turned to her side, gripping the edge of the mattress.

"Sure." Sebastian muttered back, as he grabbed the wastebasket from her desk and put it at her head. "You need to spew, spew in this."

"Gee thanks." She muttered, gritting her teeth and grasping the mattress edge.

"Rafe better get here soon." Sebastian muttered as he sat on the floor his back against the mattress. He looked over at her and slowly extended his hand, she gave a small smile before taking it and gripping down hard as another scream ripped through her.

_**XxxxxxX**_

_**A.N:**_

I'm so glad you guys are enjoying this story so far, and I only hope you continue to enjoy it. I have a lot of plans for it and am very excited to write it. I do in fact have the next six chapters written and done. They just need to be edited, so I'm going to try and post weekly.

Every chapter does come with their own pictures, this chapter comes with six, which are the character pictures for each person in this chapter and what I imagine them to look like, at least a little. I'm going to upload them into my gallery on my website, but also put the links up on my profile for you guys. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and next one will hopefully be up before the new year!

Kassandra


	3. I'll Go

_**Chapter 3:**_

Sibyl bit her lip, looking over at Dara who was sitting behind the front desk, flipping through one of her texts books, while Sibyl restocked the shelves of the bookstore. Looking down at her pocket where she kept her cell phone she bit her lip as she read Sebastian's message.

_Still screaming, but getting better, almost done._

"You okay Sibyl?"

Sibyl looked up and gave a small nod. "Yeah… sorry," she placed the other books on the shelf and walked up to the front of the store to lean on the front desk of the small bookstore that Dara's family owned. "Anything else you want me to do?"

Dara frowned at her. "Usually you're bouncing off the walls coming up with new ways to rearrange this place to make it more modern."

"Have you seen this place?" Sibyl asked waving her hand towards the store as if just looking at the old dusty bookcases was enough to make her point.

"Now, you're quiet and withdrawn, you're me." Dara teased.

"Oh god." Sibyl groaned.

Dara laughed. "Everything okay?"

Sibyl shrugged. "Astrid hasn't been feeling well since Friday, I just want to make sure she's okay."

Dara bit her lip and gave a short nod. "Well if you don't mind getting paid for a half day, you can go early."

"Really?" Sibyl asked standing up straight to stare at her friend.

Dara shrugged. "Sure, I mean, it's always slow on Sundays and you're almost done with restocking, so it's fine by me."

"Oh, Dara! You're the best." Sibyl laughed as she hugged the girl before going behind the counter to grab her bag.

"You can leave, right after this costumer." Dara said looking out the window as a silver ford Mustang GT pulled up in front of the store. Sibyl leaned over to look out with Dara and gave a low whistle as two very good looking young men got out of the car.

"Damn, they are _fine_." Sibyl said, giving a quiet wolf whistle through her teeth.

"Sibyl!" Dara exclaimed looking at the redhead.

"What? You have to admit they are yummy." She said licking her upper lip as she eyed the brunette at the passenger side door, as he listened to the driver of the car talk to him, nodding seriously.

"I have a boyfriend Sibyl."

"That doesn't mean you can't look, Dara, you just can't touch." Sibyl smirked as she wrapped her arm around the girl as the passenger of the car nodded once more before walking toward the door. Sibyl stared at him for a minute with a frown as he walked in, and for a minute she saw a string of imagines in her mind all connected with this guy.

"Sibyl?" Dara asked.

Sibyl shook her head and smiled at the brunette. "Hi."

"Hi, I'm Tyler, I'm actually looking for directions."

"Tyler?" Sibyl asked, pretending to contemplate the name.

"Yes."

"Simms?"

Tyler looked surprised, before masking it and giving a nod. "Yeah, that's me."

"I'm Astrid's friend Sibyl,"

"Astrid…Oh." Tyler nodded but grinned at her.

"Did Astrid not tell you her address?" Sibyl laughed as she walked on the other side of the counter. "That girl would forget her head if it weren't attached."

"She really would…" Tyler laughed quietly; causing Sibyl to bit her lip, man this boy was too cute for his own good.

"Dara, this is Astrid's friend from summer camp, Tyler," Sibyl looked back at Tyler. "I thought you guys were coming in next week."

"We were." Tyler said slowly. "But we got impatient and since its Thanksgiving break it gave us the perfect opportunity to come up."

"Well that's great!" Sibyl laughed. "Dara was just letting me go; I'm guessing you want to go see Astrid."

"That would be wonderful!" Tyler said with a smile as he looked at the brunette behind the counter.

"Wait, wait, Astrid has friends coming into town?" Dara asked with a frown.

"We're just passing through." Tyler said. "I met Astrid in middle school at summer camp, and we kept in touch, we're going up to New York for a week, and my only condition was to come down and visit Astrid, but we pushed the trip up a week."

"Where are you from?" Dara asked with a raised eyebrow. Sibyl looked over at Tyler and gave him a look that said 'lie your ass off.' hoping he'd catch on.

"Raleigh," Tyler smiled, causing Sibyl to smile as well.\. "In…"

"North Carolina," Dara smiled. "I know my geography."

"Astrid is going to love this!" Sibyl laughed, "And I love it, because now I don't have to walk to her place. Dara?"

Dara bit her lip and gave a slow nod. "Okay, you're fine to go, tell Astrid I hope she feels better."

"I will," Sibyl said as she took Tyler's arm and guided him out.

"What…" Tyler started only to have Sibyl cut him off.

"Not a word until we're in the car, Dara has really good ears." Sibyl said lowly. She looked at the guy who was leaning against the driver's side as Tyler opened the door. "Just let me in the car and I'll take you to Astrid." Sibyl said.

The guy looked over Tyler who gave a shrug, before sighing and giving a nod. "Fine."

"Great." Sibyl smiled getting into the car and settling into the seat behind Tyler as he got into the car himself.

"I'm Sibyl by the way, Astrid's best friend." Sibyl said once they were a good ways away from the book shop and heading towards Astrid's house. "Now who are you and how the fuck do you know Chase?"

_**XxxxxxX**_

Rafe winced when the sound of Astrid's retching fill the house, he looked up form the muted TV when he heard his brother's voice.

"You okay?"

"I'm fine," Astrid snapped.

"You got it."

"I got it Seb, I'm fine."

A few seconds later the door to the bathroom closed and Sebastian came out to lean against the entrance of the hallway.

"Fucking Chase man." Sebastian muttered.

"It's been three days; she's only got one more." Rafe pointed out. Astrid's visions usually lasted four days. On a good day, they lasted a few hours coming at her fast and hard but the side affects of the pain leaving her bed ridden, those types of visions were rare. On a bad day, they could last up to a week in a half, and usually Chase would be there to take care of her, those visions tended to take a lot of Astrid and thankfully only happened once in a blue moon.

Most of the time her visions last four days, starting with a minor headache, then an actual migraine, then the pain as the vision tried to make itself known which ended with Astrid screaming for hours on end, then ended with her purging everything she ate, until she fell into an exhausted sleep the last day. They were at the purging stage, which meant she'd had her vision.

"I wonder what she saw," Sebastian muttered going over and falling on to the couch next to Rafe.

Rafe shrugged. "She won't be telling us that's for sure."

Sebastian looked at his brother and slight frown marring his features. "Chase is the one that pulls her into the visions right?"

Rafe shrugged. "Astrid never told me how they worked, Seb."

"But you guys-"

"She never told me Seb," Rafe snapped, his tone telling Sebastian to drop the topic of conversation. "Her visions were kept between her and Chase."

Sebastian opened his mouth to respond only for the front door to slam open, Sibyl standing at it with a stunned looked on her face.

"What's up Sib?" Sebastian asked standing.

"Where's Astrid?" Sibyl asked.

"Here," Astrid croaked leaning against the entrance. Sibyl looked at her friend and sighed, while she looked fine, her face was more pale then usual and her eyes weren't their usual bright green, but dull. Her short hair was dirty and messy and her robe was hanging loose on her body showing the ratty pajama bottoms she had and black wife beater that Sibyl knew belonged to Chase. "What is it, Sib?"

"There are some people outside; they say they're friends of Chase's," Sibyl said biting her lip.

"That's bullshit," Rafe said, "Chase doesn't have any friends."

"Hell, the guy didn't even like us half the time," Sebastian said.

Astrid bit her lip and looked at Sibyl. "You saw?"

"I did, it doesn't look like they're friends. At all."

Astrid gave a nod. "Let them in."

"Crazy person say what?" Sebastian said looking over at Astrid in surprise.

"It's okay, let them in." Astrid repeated as she moved to sit on loveseat, curling her feet underneath her. Sibyl and Sebastian turned to Rafe only to have Astrid cut off Rafe's response. "Don't listen to Rafe, _I_ said let them in."

Sibyl gave a short nod opening the screen door and waving whoever was standing outside in. Astrid watched the door curiously wondering who would be on the other side, not surprised at all when Caleb Danvers came in, she was however, surprised when the youngest of the covenant members, Tyler Simms walked in behind him, she was sure Caleb would have preferred the second oldest Pogue rather then Tyler.

"Astrid Pope?" Caleb asked starting to move towards her only to stop when the two twins that were sitting on the couch stood up and towered over them.

"I'm Astrid," She bit her lip. "You're Caleb."

Caleb raised an eyebrow and gave a nod. "Yeah, we're friends of Chase."

"No, you're not," Astrid smiled lightly. "Look, why don't you three take a seat." She said gesturing towards the couch. The twins moved to stand next to Sibyl near the door while the two moved to take a seat. "I don't know why you're here exactly and we'll get to that in a minute. I just…" she gave a small shrug before smiling lightly at them. "I want to apologize on behalf of my brother."

"I'm sorry?" Caleb asked surprise coloring his voice.

"I want to apologize for Chase, for him trying to kill you guys." She watched in half amusement half weariness as they looked at her surprised, she even felt Sibyl, Rafe and Sebastian's surprise as she said that. "What he did…" she shook her head. "My brother didn't like asking for help, he needed it and didn't know how to go about asking for it."

"Your brother was addicted," Tyler pointed out.

"Not quite as much as he led you to believe, trust me." She gave a small laugh and rolled her eyes at her own comment. "I mean obviously you can't trust me, look, I will be the first to admit that my brother's an idiot, I love him, very much, but he went around getting what he wanted from you guys in the wrong way."

"He wanted power," Caleb said.

"He wanted _help_," Astrid corrected. "And he didn't think he would get it if he just asked, so…he took, and I'm very, very sorry for that. What he did, he did to help me and I'm only sorry he took it as far as he did, I didn't know until yesterday what he was doing in Ipswich, so I just want to start off this conversation with I'm sorry for what Chase did and I need to take a shower."

With that said she stood up with a wince, causing Sibyl to move forward, Astrid help up a hand and a smile. "I'm fine Sib,"

"You need anything?" Sebastian asked.

"We have any soup and crackers?"

Sibyl shrugged. "Probably not, I think you ate you're fill last time Chase came to visit."

"Right, moneys under the singing duck in the kitchen, can one of you guys run out and get me some?" Astrid said over her shoulder, only to turn around. "Be nice to our guests please."

"We're always nice." Sebastian smirked, causing Astrid to glare at him. "Fine."

"Thank you," she turned to the two on the couch. "Just don't make any sudden movements, you'll be fine." They looked at her in shock before she disappeared into the bathroom.

Rafe glared at the two guys on the couch as he heard Sibyl rummaging around the kitchen muttering to herself as she made a mental list of things to pick up. He took his eyes off the two silent occupants to look at his brother who had his head turned to the kitchen, smirking at Sibyl's muttering.

"Just sleep with her already," Rafe muttered, causing Sebastian's head to snap towards Rafe.

"What?"

"Sibyl. Just sleep with her already." Rafe said rolling his eyes. "Save us all the agony of dealing with the sexual tension."

Sebastian rolled his eyes and patted Rafe's arm, "Trust me brother, it's not like that." He turned back towards the kitchen. "Sib, you ready?"

"How does Astrid live in this house?" Sibyl said. "There's no food at all."

"It's called eating out Sib." Sebastian laughed. "Give the list to Rafe, he'll go."

"The hell I will." Rafe said glaring at his brother. "I'm staying here."

"Look, brother, as much as I love you, and want you here, Astrid doesn't."

Rafe glared. "It doesn't matter, Chase…"

"Didn't leave you in charge." Sebastian glared. "Astrid's in charge, and she's made it clear that she's only putting up with you because she has to, not because she wants to, now go, I'm pulling rank on this one."

Rafe glared at his brother, "Mom should have killed you when she had the chance," He muttered, snatching the list from Sibyl before slamming out of the house.

Sebastian rolled his eyes as he went to go sit on the loveseat, Sibyl biting her lip as she watched Rafe tug on his helmet and zoom out on his bike.

"Don't think about it to hard Sibyl."

"But…"

Sebastian shrugged. "What Rafe doesn't know is the he's the mistake in the family, not me." Sibyl stared at Sebastian before laughing. "Rafe loves me Sib, he's just pissed." He turned to the two who had been watching the interaction with shock and confusion before smirking. "Introductions weren't properly made." He said. "I'm Sebastian Badeau, that pretty girl right there is Sibyl Ashford."

"As for the grump that just left, that's Rafe, obviously Seb's twin." Sibyl smiled.

"I would say that ultimately he's harmless, but he's really not." Sebastian smirked, "Now you are?"

"I'm Caleb Danvers, and this is Tyler Simms." Caleb introduced while Tyler gave a small awkward wave.

"It's good to meet you." Sibyl smiled sitting on the small ottoman next to Sebastian.

Caleb frowned at them. "You guys aren't…human are you?"

Sebastian raised a brow, while Sibyl looked at Caleb in amusement. "Neither are you, but you don't see us pointing it out." Sebastian muttered, leaning back against the loveseat. "And it's something we can't talk about without permission from our leader, so unless you figure it out on your own, I'm not talking."

Sibyl shook her head. "He can't talk, but I can."

"Sib." Sebastian warned.

Sibyl shrugged. "Doesn't mean I will." She laughed, as the door flew open again, they all turned to see an older blonde women attempting to pull her keys from the lock only to give up with a curse.

"Damn those keys." She muttered turning and giving a squeak of surprise. "Oh, it's just you Rafe."

"Sebastian," Sebastian corrected.

"Right, right, you and your brother, look so much alike, you could be twins you know." She said wagging her finger at Sebastian as she walked into the kitchen with a laugh.

Sebastian looked pained as he looked at the group. "Sad then is she's serious."

Sibyl laughed as she shouted into the kitchen. "Just get in Becca?"

"Yes, yes, the convention in Chicago went marvelously!" Rebecca Grant said coming back into the living room. "So well in fact I've been asked to go to El Paso and speak at one there."

"So… you're not staying long?" Sebastian asked.

"Afraid not, my flight leaves in an hour, just came home to pick up some more clothes, where's Astrid?"

"Shower." Sibyl said. "She hasn't been feeling well again."

"Oh well, she'll get better, that girl always bounces back." Rebecca said with a shrug as she went towards the hall.

"That's Astrid's foster mom." Sibyl explained. "Chase refused to let anyone adopt Astrid, but allowed Rebecca to foster her; she was a family friend of the Collins', the family that adopted Chase."

"Chase didn't allow Astrid to get adopted?" Tyler asked with a frown.

"It's a long story," Sibyl said just as Rebecca came back out lugging another suitcase down the hall, which gave Sibyl the impression that Rebecca had always known she was going to end up in El Paso.

"Now Rafe."

"Seb." Sebastian corrected again.

"Right, Seb, now if Chase comes home, I want you to tell him that he can take my bed."

"Chase?" Sebastian frowned up at Rebecca. "Becca, how long has it been since you talked to Astrid?"

Rebecca gave a shrug. "Please, Astrid can fend for herself."

"No," Sibyl said. "It's just, Chase passed away last month."

"Oh," Rebecca said, putting a hand to her heart. "Oh dear, how'd she take it? Is she okay? Oh you two will take care of her won't you? Oh I just know you will! Give her a hug for me." Rebecca said lugging the suitcase towards the door. "And tell Astrid that Rafe isn't allowed to sleep over."

"Becca, Rafe and Astrid…" Sebastian was cut off by Rebecca pulling the suitcase out the door and closing the door not listening to Sebastian. "Broke up." Sebastian finished throwing his hands up in the air.

"No point in talking to her hon." Sibyl said a with a roll of her eyes and the bathroom door opened and Astrid came out wearing jeans and another black wife beater, this one cleaner then the last.

She sniffed the air with a frown and turned to her friends. "I smell negligence and bitterness in the air, was Becca here?"

Sibyl laughed while Sebastian rolled his eyes. "She passed through in all her glory, she was in Chicago?"

Astrid shrugged as she walked towards the kitchen. "Last I heard it was New York, where was she off to now?"

"El Paso." Sebastian shouted as she disappeared. "Should you be up and about?"

"I'm fine Seb, quit worrying." Astrid shouted back.

The door opened once more and Sebastian sighed. "Does that door, just not lock?"

Sibyl laughed as she went towards Rafe. "I'll take that."

"It's fine." Rafe muttered walking towards the kitchen, Astrid came scurrying out and motioned for Sebastian to stand up, sighing he did and went to help his brother.

"So what bring you guys to Philly?" Astrid said looking at the group.

"Well," Caleb started. "When…how much do you know about Chase coming to Ipswich?"

Astrid bit her lip and gave a shrug as Sibyl reached to grab Astrid's hand. "I…uh…I know you fought him, I know he wasn't found, I don't hate you for it, it was in self defense." She said quickly. "But I know that most likely he's dead. As for him going to Ipswich, he only told me that there were some questions that needed answering and Ipswich is where he would be able to find answers."

"Well after…the fight." Caleb said carefully. "Sarah and I went to his room and gathered as much of his stuff as we could. Some of those items were journals."

Astrid laughed. "You found Chase's journals?"

"Three." Tyler said with a nod. "One that was most recent, another from the fifteen hundreds and the last was one with doodles, little notes."

"The cursed journal." Astrid laughed as Sibyl snorted. Astrid waved her hand for them to continue. "I'll tell you guys about that later. Go on."

"In his journal, he talked a lot about you," Tyler told her, as both boys came back, Sebastian handing her a bowl of soup and a package of crackers before leaning against the wall behind Sibyl, Rafe standing near the door.

"We uh…" Caleb looked around and hesitated.

"You can talk freely, they know I'm a witch," Astrid said.

Caleb sighed. "We read that you have no control over your powers and when you ascend you'll have no idea what to do with them."

"You worry that I'll become addicted." Astrid bit her lip. "Like Chase?"

Caleb gave a small nod. "And that without control over the little powers you do have, you won't know what to do with the powers you'll gain, and you won't make it."

"Won't make it?" Sebastian asked. "What do you mean by that?"

Astrid turned to Sebastian. "Ascending is…painful, if one isn't prepared for the powers they gain during the process, they can die." She turned back to the group. "I was with Chase when he ascended, he almost didn't make it."

"The car accident?" Tyler asked.

Astrid gave a nod. "Yeah, we were in the car headed for dinner when he started the process, Chase's screams shocked his dad so much that the car swerved and hit the truck, Chase used to protect me, when we both came to, we were back at his house, and the fire marshals were telling us that his parents had been in an accident. He passed out right after and didn't wake up for three days. It was really hard on him," she whispered.

"We don't want that to happen to you," Caleb said in a low voice, "From the way Chase spoke of your powers, it sounds like you were bound when you were younger."

"Bound?" Rafe asked, causing them to look at him. "What does that mean?"

"It's like a box," Tyler explained looking at Astrid. "That box is locked and won't let you open it without the right key no matter how hard you jimmy the lock, at thirteen you should have gotten a taste of your powers and at eighteen you get the whole deal."

Astrid shrugged. "I've never had any type of power when I was younger, but when I get really mad things tend to blow up."

"That's your powers slipping through the cracks," Caleb explained. "You're emotions rule your powers right now."

"So what do you want to do?"

Caleb sighed. "We would like you to come back with us to Ipswich and let us help you."

"What?!" Sebastian and Rafe shouted.

"No." Sibyl said matter of fact.

Astrid bit her lip and gave a nod. "Ok."

_**XxxxxxX**_

_**AN:**_

I'm glad that you guys are enjoying this story, I know I'm having fun writing it. Next chapter I'm hoping to have up by next week, I have up to chapter 8 written and they're all with my beta.

Thanks for reading and hope you enjoyed the chapter!

Kassandra


	4. Home I Can Call My Own

_**Chapter Four: Home I Can Call My Own**_

She should have been feeling a sense of loss, or even sadness of leaving the beloved town she grew up in, the friends she'd made, or even the women that had raised her. She should have been feeling guilt at the way she'd spoken to Rafe, but all she could summon was the feeling that she was finally going to be where she belonged, with the people she belonged with.

She loved her friends, Sebastian and Sibyl, even Rafe and Dara at times and even Kael could be bearable. But she'd never felt welcome in their group, she'd always felt like the only reason she'd been allowed to sit with them was because like herself, they held a secret and they didn't quite trust her enough to keep it to herself.

Going to Ipswich, it was right, that's where she belonged, with Caleb who was driving, and Tyler who was at her right snoring.

"You okay?" Sibyl asked at her left, Sibyl and Sebastian had agreed to let Astrid go, on the condition that they go with her to make sure she was in good hands and to make sure she settled in all right.

Astrid bit her lip, leaning her cheek on Sibyls shoulder as they both looked out the car window. "I'm happy Sib."

"I know."

"But I feel guilty for being happy."

"Is this about Rafe?" Sibyl asked, causing Astrid to wince.

"I shouldn't have said what I said."

"Astrid, you did what was right, you're doing what you feel is right, you're meant to be here. This right here is your destiny."

Astrid scowled. "There is no such thing as destiny."

Sibyl laughed as she stared at her best friend in disbelief. "But witches and shifters, that's plausible in your world?"

"Very," Astrid nodded.

Sibyl shook her head. "My world revolves around destiny Astrid, it's there; going to Ipswich is yours. Forget about Rafe."

Astrid bit her lip, "I still shouldn't have said what I said."

"Just like he shouldn't have said what he said." Sibyl shrugged. "Go to sleep Pope, forget about what happened and keep your mind on what's happening. That's for the best."

"Am I going to be happy Sib?" Astrid whispered as she closed her eyes.

Sibyl laughed quietly as she gripped Astrid's hand. "Very happy, Pope."

Astrid hummed happily as she felt herself drift to sleep; allowing the gentle sound of the car speeding down the dark highway lull her all the way, though sleep didn't allow her to forget what had happened mere hours ago back in Philadelphia when Caleb had told her what they wanted for her.

"_We would like you to come back with us to Ipswich and let us help you."_

"_What?!" Sebastian and Rafe shouted._

"_No." Sibyl said matter of fact._

_Astrid bit her lip and gave a nod. "Ok."_

"_Are you fucking kidding me?!" Rafe yelled._

"_Stay out of it Rafe."Astrid warned, sparing him a glance. "This isn't your decision to make."_

"_The hell it isn't." Rafe growled._

_Sibyl closed her eyes, grabbing Astrid's hand, closing her mind from the chaos that was surrounding it; she reached within herself and summoned Astrid's immediate future, smiling lightly at what she saw. She opened her eyes and smiled at Astrid. "You are going to be amazing in Ipswich."_

_Astrid squealed and launched herself onto Sibyl causing the redhead to laugh. "Oh Sib!"_

"_What'd you just do?" Tyler asked._

_Sibyl tapped her mind when Astrid let her go. "Psychic."_

"_Stop celebrating." Rafe growled. "She's not going."_

"_The hell I'm not." Astrid glared standing up._

_Caleb stood, putting his hands up in a peaceful gesture when Rafe turned to glare at him. "All we want to do is make sure Astrid is prepared for her ascension."_

"_We can prepare her here." Sebastian said quickly._

"_Not if you don't know what goes into ascending." Tyler said quietly. "Astrid not only needs preparation for her ascension but to be unbounded and trained in her powers."_

"_We're the ones who can help her," Caleb said._

"_Why?" Rafe asked. "Why do you want to do this? Her brother tried to kill you, and you're telling me you want to help his flesh and blood because it's the right things to do; because you're worried for her, that's bullshit, why now?" Rafe growled. "She's needed training for the past four years, why did you wait until now to get her?"_

"_Honestly," Caleb admitted. "We believed the fifth family line of our coven had been killed off in the witch trials, we didn't know about Chase until September and we just found out about Astrid two weeks ago."_

"_As for why," Tyler said. "We want to make sure she lives through her ascension and knows that we're on her side, we're here for her for whatever she needs us for. We're welcoming her with open arms, as we would have done for Chase."_

_Rafe shook his head as he looked at Astrid, his heart breaking when he saw the tears in her eyes. "You're not going Astrid."_

_Astrid set her jaw as she looked up at her ex-boyfriend. "You don't get a say in this Rafe,"_

"_Chase put me in charge." Rafe growled. "He told me to keep you here and protect you."_

"_Actually." Sebastian said stepping forward. "Chase put _me_ in charge."_

"_Shut up Seb!" Rafe hissed at his brother._

"_Chase is _dead_ Rafe!" Astrid yelled getting his attention again. "You're off the hook, I'm no longer your responsibility! I told you this three days ago and I'll tell you this again, your little sense of duty you've felt after everything that's happened between us, it's done, its over. You don't have to take care of me any longer."_

"_I proved my point Astrid, you need us. What if a vision hits you over there huh? Who the hell is going to take care of you there?"_

"_You think I need you that bad?" Astrid hissed. "The _only_ reason I let you stay here as my protector was because Chase paid you to do it."_

"_Chase never once paid me to be here Astrid, I chose to be here."_

_  
"Bull," Astrid growled. "You know the only reason you stayed is because Chase promised to protect you from Kael, if he were to ever find out you were helping 'the witch'."_

"_Rafe, just let it go." Sebastian said. "It's her choice."_

"_Stay _out_ of this, Sebastian," Rafe growled._

"_Rafe, I've seen it, she's going to go, you can't change the outcome," Sibyl said quietly._

"_You think I need your fucking protection?" Rafe growled leaning close to Astrid ignoring Sibyl's soft words._

"_Rafe, back off," Sebastian warned, seeing Astrid's hands clench, he watched as the two other witches by the couch looked at each other, before their eyes went black, watching Rafe carefully. Sebastian sighed, fuck, looks like Caleb and Tyler were already protective of their newest member. "Rafe, I'm serious, back up."_

"_Shut up Seb!" Rafe growled getting closer to Astrid. "You think I'm afraid of what Kael's going to do to me, you should be afraid of what he's going to do to you once he find out just who and what you are."_

_Astrid's brow rose. "You think Kael doesn't know I'm a witch, please," she scoffed. "You should be worried about what will happen to you once he finds out you've been following orders from someone other then him. You're fucked, without my protection you're fucked. I'm going Rafe, you can't stop me."_

_He lowered his head and Astrid's eyes widened when his multi colored eyes looked at her pleadingly. "If you loved me, even a little, you would stay," he whispered, low enough for her to hear._

_Astrid backed up, her eyes wide, Rafe watched as her eyes went from green to black, yelping when he got thrown away from her and against the wall._

"_Astrid!" Sibyl yelled as Sebastian went over to help his brother up. Astrid reached for the bucket near the couch and threw up, not use to actually using her powers, while Rafe growled at his brother pushing him away as he stood._

"_You okay?" Tyler asked as he crouched near Astrid._

"_She's not used to the Powers." Sibyl said. "Her emotions rule them, this is the after effect." Sibyl grabbed the wash cloth Caleb offered with a smile and handed it to Astrid who wiped her mouth with a groan._

"_I'm done," Rafe growled, causing Astrid to look up and glare at him._

"_Leave then!" She yelled._

_Rafe shook his head. "I'm done protecting you," he said looking at her. "I'm done with you, you understand me? I walk out this door I'm not coming back."_

"_Once you walk out that door Chase's protection ends and you're screwed."_

_Rafe shook his head. "I don't need your protection anymore Astrid, I don't need shit from you anymore." He opened the door and shook his head one more time. "You're making a mistake."_

_Astrid nodded. "Yeah, and so are you."_

_Rafe walked out the door, disappointment filling his eyes, Sebastian looked between Astrid and door wanting to go but not sure if he actually could._

_  
"Go Seb, it's fine," Astrid said nodding her head toward the door. Sebastian gave a grateful smile before leaving running after his brother before Rafe could actually take off. Astrid leaned tiredly against the back of the couch and smiled at the other two witches._

_  
"So, when do we leave?"_

Astrid sat up when the car came to an abrupt stop, causing Tyler who was sitting next to her to curse.

"Sorry," Caleb muttered.

"Frickin' traffic." Tyler muttered, they both looked over and saw Sibyl was still asleep her head leaning against the window.

"She can sleep through a tornado," Astrid said stretching her legs as best she could in the middle seat. Sebastian had called the front, claiming he got car sick in the back, so when Tyler, Sibyl and Astrid had pulled straws to see who got middle, Astrid had pulled the short straw.

"So… how did you meet Sibyl?" Tyler asked. "I mean…"

"We're an odd set of friends, I know," Astrid laughed as she looked up front to see Caleb rubbing his eyes and Sebastian sleeping, she looked down and smiled slightly when she saw his hands twitching, in the midst of a dream. "She caught me talking to Chase."

Tyler frowned. "So?"

Astrid laughed as she turned to look at him. "I was twelve, Chase was thirteen, still playing around with his powers, when he learned he could astral project."

"He could?"

Astrid nodded. "When he figured out he could do it, he would come and check up on me, so one day Sibyl caught me talking to him in the girl's bathroom, and thought I was talking to myself. When Chase doesn't want to be seen, he's not," Astrid explained the unasked question.

Tyler smiled. "Sibyl must have thought you'd gone crazy."

"She thought it was odd for a twelve year old to have an imaginary friend, but she let it go. She caught me again arguing with Chase when I was fifteen, she and Seb came over to finish this project we were working on, and I was outside yelling at Chase over something," she said with a roll of her eyes. "He was leaning against the tree smirking, and when I demand he answer my question he just nodded, when I turned around Seb and Sibyl were just staring at me, and told me a tree wouldn't answer back. Sibyl didn't quite believe the imaginary friend bit anymore, so… I told her the truth."

"Everything?" Tyler asked with a raised eyebrow. "Why not just tell a better lie?"

Astrid shrugged. "I trust Sibyl and Sebastian, and Chase had pissed me off so I wanted to piss him off. Rafe didn't find out until last year."

Tyler had a feeling Rafe was a sore subject for Astrid, even before the fight rafe and Astrid had about Astrid going with them to Ipswich, so he didn't question that part of the story any further.

"What about you guys?" Astrid asked.

"We grew up together," Caleb told her having been listening into the conversation. "Our families are all really close, I mean a few times over the centuries we've split up but somehow we all end up congregating and growing up together again."

Astrid smiled. "That must be nice."

"It is," Tyler grinned. "But you must know how it is, you have that with Sibyl and Sebastian, don't you?"

Astrid shrugged. "Most of the time, there are things they're not allowed to discuss with me, just like there are things I'm not allowed to discuss with them. Chase was really the only person I felt comfortable around to talk to about anything and be myself, and even then he was barely around to talk to."

Caleb frowned as he eyed her briefly through the rearview mirror. "You really didn't know what Chase was up to in Ipswich?"

Astrid brought her hand up to her mouth, rubbing her lower lip with her thumb, she knew what Chase had been looking for, he'd been looking for answers about their past and why certain things only happened to their line of the family and not any of the others, but she hadn't known that he would actually kill to get those answers.

Chase had said it was over, he'd done what he'd needed to do and ended up killing himself in the process just as she had feared he would end up doing. So if their problems and worries were over with and she was just a normal witch, there really was no point in bringing up something that was no longer something to stress about.

Shaking her head slowly she answered carefully. "I knew Chase was coming up here to get answers on our past, I had no idea he held resentment and planned on killing you," she told Caleb. And it was true, he had come for answers on their past and she really had had no idea that he was planning to kill for power until he'd given her the vision, and she still wasn't sure if Chase had tried killing the Covenant because he'd had a vendetta against the coven, or because he had _had_ to.

"I'm not my brother, Caleb," Astrid said quietly. "I have no hidden agenda or vendettas. I'm not bitter or resentful that I didn't grow up with you guys, I'm just curious."

Caleb gave a sharp nod. "We know, it's just going to take some time to trust you completely is all."

Astrid smiled. "Trust me, that works both ways," she leaned forward, propping her elbow on the center consol, and her chin in her hand while Tyler leaned forward as well to keep in on the conversation. "Can I ask you a question?"

Caleb looked over at her and gave a nod. "Uh… sure."

"There are two other members in your coven, I saw it in my vision, why didn't you bring them?" Astrid asked. "I mean, no offense to Tyler here, but wouldn't you prefer your second in command then the baby of the coven."

"How do you know Tyler's not my second?" Caleb asked before Tyler to say anything.

"Chase told me," Astrid laughed. "He told me bits and pieces about you guys, but not enough for me to know everything; I saw most of the information in the vision. Pogue, right? He's your second?"

Caleb smiled over his shoulder at her and nodded, "Yeah."

"Then Reid, then Tyler." Astrid said. "So why not bring Pogue or Reid? Why bring Tyler?"

"You know with you joining us, I'm not the baby anymore," Tyler grumbled, causing Astrid to grin while Caleb laughed.

"We're still calling you 'baby boy' Tyler, there's no getting out of that." Tyler cursed causing Caleb to roll his eyes. "As for why I didn't bring Pogue or Reid, we thought it would be better to introduce you to the less intimidating of the group first."

Astrid rolled her eyes. "Caleb, I grew up with Chase as my brother and this guy," She said thrusting her thumb over at Sebastian. "And this guy's brother; nothing is more intimidating then that."

Sebastian chose that exact moment to yip in his sleep, causing Tyler to snort. "Did he just yip?"

Astrid sighed. "Well, there goes his intimidation factor," she muttered as Sebastian proceeded to bark.

Caleb eyed Sebastian wearily as Sebastian used the back of his hands to paw at his eyes, much like a dog would do after waking up.

"Sib, your boy's barking." Astrid said nudging Sibyl.

Sibyl blinked and looked over at Sebastian with a groan, before she yawned and leaned over Astrid. "Seb, Seb." Sibyl muttered pushing his arm, only to have him growl. "God damn it." Sibyl muttered taking off her seatbelt and leaning over the counsel, she gripped Sebastian's face and kissed him hard on the mouth, causing him to snap his eyes open and sputter, pulling back and wiping his mouth.

"Gross Sib!" Sebastian groaned wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

"You were barking, dog breath," Sibyl glared wiping her own mouth.

"Chasing bunnies, Seb?" Astrid teased, causing Sebastian to glare at her.

"Shut up Astrid." He grumbled as he rubbed his eyes and gave a yawn before looking at the time. "We there yet?"

"About fifteen more minutes," Caleb said with a yawn of his own. "Are Pogue and Reid at the house?" He asked, directing the question to Tyler.

"Pogue and Sarah are; Reid had to go down to Boston with his parents again."

"Did he by any chance give you a day he'd be back?" Caleb asked.

"Just that he'd be in school on Monday for sure, so he might be out the rest of Thanksgiving break."

Caleb nodded. "Alright, you'll stay with us tonight Tyler, and we'll figure out more in the morning I'm too tired to think right now."

"That's fine," Tyler nodded; grinning when he saw Ipswich come into view. Instead of going through town, Caleb took the back roads that would lead him straight to the Danvers' estate faster. Pushing down on the gas pedal, knowing the cops never stayed past midnight on the back roads, he made it to the estate in five minutes rather then the ten it usually took.

"We're home," Caleb said pulling up to the gates, causing Astrid to stare up at the house in wonder, yes, she thought, yes she was home.

_**XxxxxxX**_

_**A.N:**_ I'm so glad you guys are enjoying this story, I'm having fun writing it : ). If you want to know what everyone in the story looks like, I have their pictures on my profile. All other pictures I use for the chapters are going to be posted on my website in the galleries. Almost every chapter has pictures that accompany it.

Hope you liked the chapter and would love to know what you all think!

Kassandra


	5. A Good Nights Sleep

_**A.N1: Sorry this chapter is so late; my beta never sent me the chapter so I edited this myself. I apologize for any mistakes on my part, I tried my best lol. Enjoy! - Kassandra**_

_**Chapter Five: A Good Nights Sleep**_

Rolling down his window, Caleb put in the code opening the gate and pulling up the front, causing Sebastian to whistle at its size.

"Holy cow." Sibyl muttered, tilting her head to look at the estate. "That's huge."

"You think that's big, you should see mine." Tyler said innocently, causing Astrid and Sibyl to look at each other before laughing.

Caleb shook his head at his little brother as he parked behind Pogue's bike, getting out of the car as Tyler met him out with a frown. "What'd I say?"

"You're tired man; you'll figure it out in the morning, help me with the bags." Caleb chuckled as Sebastian and the girls climbed out of the car still giggling.

"They're sleep deprived." Sebastian muttered, "They'll be like that until they get a bed under them."

"Caleb?"

They all turned to see a blonde young women standing at the door, her arms crossed over her chest as she looked out towards the car.

"Yeah." Caleb responded, causing the young women to run over to him and launch herself into his arms. "Hey." He laughed hugging her close.

"She's been pacing ever since you left man."

Caleb looked up to see Pogue standing in front of them with a smirk. "Good thing Reid wasn't here or he would have Used to keep her still."

"How's he doing?" Caleb asked as he let Sarah go gently back onto the ground.

"He's fine, checked in a few minutes ago." Pogue said with a nod. He looked over at Tyler, bumping Tyler's fist with a grin, before looking at the group behind them.

"Let's go inside first." Caleb said before Pogue could say anything, Caleb gestured for the bags, causing Pogue to nod and lean down to grab a few before the two girls to grabbed them, he watched them carefully as they stayed by the blonde male and couldn't help but wonder which one was Astrid.

Setting the bags near the couch, he watched as Tyler closed the door, dumping his own bags by the door before leaning against it tiredly.

"I thought you guys were planning on staying longer." Sarah said, looking up at Caleb.

"We were, but turns out Astrid isn't that tough of a sell." Caleb smirked. "Astrid, this is my girlfriend Sarah, and Pogue Parry."

Astrid stepped forward and Pogue had to admit she looked a lot like Chase, her vivid green eyes and short black pixie haircut, the only thing that Pogue could feel different was the intense discomfort he usually had felt around Chase was no where around Astrid. She was a pure vivid soul.

"Nice to meet you." She said, sucking in her lower lip, she turned to Sarah and smiled kindly. "I am so, so, so sorry for what my brother did to you."

"Oh." Sarah said in surprise. "Um…I would say don't worry about it, but…"

Astrid smiled and turned to Pogue, "And same goes to you, I really am sorry for what was done to you as well."

Pogue gave a nod. "Thanks." He looked over at her friends who were watching the scene silently. "Who are you guys?"

"Oh! Sorry!" Astrid laughed nervously, grabbing Sibyl's hand. "These are my friends Sibyl and Sebastian; they came to see me get settled in,"

Pogue frowned at them, they had a weird aura surrounding them, where he and the guys and even Astrid had vibrant colored aura's surrounding their frames the colors were stationary, Sibyl and Sebastian had auras but the colors swirled and moved never staying still "You guys aren't human."

"Once again, neither are you, but we don't go pointing _that_ out." Sebastian muttered.

"Sorry, Sebastian's cranky; he hasn't slept well since Tuesday when school got out." Sibyl said, causing Astrid to wince.

"What are you guys?" Caleb asked crossing his arms over his chest. "I sensed it too."

Pogue frowned as he watched them carefully, only to feel his eyes widen. "Holy shit, I thought you guys were myths."

"Oh yay, we're getting into this tonight." Sebastian said with a groan.

"What?" Tyler asked moving closer to the group.

"They're shifters." Pogue smirked; proud he had figured it out. "My dad use to talk about them all the time but I thought they were just a myth."

"Good, great, you figured it out, can I go to sleep?" Sebastian whined.

"If we don't get Sebastian into bed soon, he's going to be a bear and I mean that in the most literal sense." Astrid said.

"Right." Caleb said. "Let me show you to your rooms," he looked down at Sarah, "Meet me in my room?"

Sarah nodded, kissing him lightly before going upstairs. Caleb turned to the group again and nodded upstairs. "Tyler, Pogue you know you're rooms."

"Want me to help?" Pogue asked with a roll of his eyes when Tyler grabbed his bags and went upstairs. "Since Baby Boy obviously isn't going to."

"Sure." Caleb laughed as he watched the girls reach for their bags only to have Pogue and Caleb grab them before they could.

"Thanks." Astrid smiled.

"This all you bring Astrid?" Pogue asked.

Astrid shrugged. "There are a few other bags in Caleb's car along with a box, but I just needed this one."

Sibyl laughed as they followed the boys upstairs, Sebastian dragging behind. "The bag in Caleb's car is filled with books and picture frames same with the box, that bag is the only one filled with clothes."

Pogue smirked. "I like a girl that packs light."

Astrid laughed. "Then you'll love me Pogue."

"Okay," Caleb said as he opened one of the doors. "Sebastian can sleep here and Astrid you can…"

"We'll share a room." Sebastian said with a yawn as he took the girls bags from the other two guys and walked into the room.

"You don't have to," Caleb told him. "I've got enough rooms."

"Yeah," Sebastian nodded, "But I don't know the layout of the place, I'd feel more comfortable if the girls stayed with me tonight."

Sibyl rolled her eyes as Sebastian turned leaving no room for argument before falling onto the bed and closing his eyes. "Trust me, he's not going to let go on this, _our_ leader trained him well." Sibyl turned and groaned before going to the bed. "Damnmit Seb move." She said pushing him over.

Astrid shrugged as she leaned against the door jamb. "It's fine Caleb, Seb is just watching out for me, he may seem okay with me coming here, but he's protective, he still feels the need to follow Chase's orders to protect me."

"Protect you from what?" Pogue asked.

Astrid shrugged, "Life" she laughed at the turned when Sibyl gave a frustrated growl.

"Shift damnmit!" Sibyl hissed. "Astrid and I have to sleep here too! Shift Seb!"

"Ugh! Shut up women!" Sebastian growled before glaring at her. Caleb, Pogue and Astrid watched as Sebastian's large body shifted forms, his legs and arms popping and turning into a medium sized golden retriever, pawing at the covers before curling up at the end of the bed, eyeing Sibyl wearily before closing his eyes.

"Thank you!" Sibyl said before digging through her bag.

Astrid shook her head and looked at the guys in amusement as she noticed the look of awe on their faces.

"Night guys." Astrid laughed before closing the door.

"And we thought our world was freaky as shit." Pogue laughed as he and Caleb walked down the hall.

Caleb scoffed. "Apparently we had no idea." He opened his door and watched as Pogue continued down the hall. "You okay with Astrid here?"

Pogue stopped and shrugged turning to look at Caleb. "She's different then Chase, I feel that, I don't feel uncomfortable around her like I did with him, her aura is…pure." Pogue said running a hand through his long dirty blonde hair. "That doesn't stop me from being weary of her though."

"That just comes with you knowing she doesn't view Chase as we do. She loves him Pogue, we can't change that."

Pogue shrugged. "I'm fine with her being here Caleb and I know you wouldn't have gone through with bring her if you had felt her as a threat to us."

"Do you think Reid will be okay?"

Pogue laughed. "Hell if I know, Tyler's the only one to answer that question and I don't even think Tyler knows. Reid will have to deal." Pogue shook his head. "We'll talk more in the morning, night."

"Night." Caleb said going into his room, he grinned as he saw Sarah sitting in his bed, her back to the headboard, book in her lap. "Pleasure or school?" he asked nodding towards the book.

"School." She laughed with a small yawn.

Caleb shook his head as he took off his shirt and tossed on the recliner in the corner of the room. Sarah's parents had gone across the country to visit family for Thanksgiving, Sarah had decided to stay in town and since his own mother had decided to visit her own family, he'd asked her to spend Thanksgiving with him instead of staying at the dorms.

He had to admit, he thought, as he looked over to see her putting the book on the bedside table, she looked good in his bed. He took off his jeans kicking his shoes and socks off in the process and grabbed his grey sleeping pants and pulling them on before sliding into bed next to her. Reaching over she turned off the light and lay down, wrapping herself around him, her leg over his hips as his arm wrapped around her body.

"Caleb?" she asked.

"Hmm?"

"What's a shifter?" she asked quietly, causing Caleb's eyes to snap open and look down, meeting her dark blue eyes.

Caleb sighed. "All of our fathers talked about them, but more as a legend or a myth then anything else, we haven't seen or felt any in Ipswich."

"But what are they?"

"From what I know, they're a different type of witch."

"They're witches?"

"More elemental then anything," Caleb said. "You know how I told you that all myths have a little truth to them."

Sarah nodded. "Yeah."

"Well…consider shifters part of the werewolf myth."

Sarah looked at him wide eyed as she sat up to look down at him, her blonde hair spilling onto his chest, he reached over to play with the tips. "Really?"

Caleb nodded. "Yeah, but they're not limited to wolves, I really don't know, like I said we thought they were myths until an hour ago." Caleb laughed. "Our fathers had never met them, but I do know shifters and witches don't really mix."

"But you said shifters were witches." Sarah pointed out.

Caleb nodded. "And they are, but according to the legend, witches like us demonized shifters, sort of ostracized them because they weren't quite like us. According to legend we started our own version of the witch hunts and killed them off. Like I said Sarah, Sebastian and Sibyl have the information, I only know stories my father told me at bedtime." Caleb laughed.

"Are they dangerous?"

"Sibyl and Seb…no." Caleb said with a grin. "I wouldn't have let them in the house otherwise, other shifters," Caleb shrugged. "Probably, but the ones in the house are harmless, I promise."

Sarah nodded, satisfied with the answer, as she laid her head on Caleb's chest right over his heart. "Night."

Caleb kissed the top of her head. "Night" he whispered, closing his eyes and falling asleep.


	6. My Dear Brother

_**Chapter Six: My Dear Brother**_

Astrid woke up slowly, rubbing her nose when something soft tickled it, looking in front of her she groaned and shoved the golden retriever off of her, only to have him growl at her before turning and making himself more comfortable near Sibyl.

"Stupid Seb." She muttered as she rolled out of bed, looking over to see Sibyl hugging Sebastian to her as he nuzzled her neck. She shook her head in amusement as she rummaged through her suitcase, Sebastian and Sibyl would make a great couple, but as Sibyl said Sebastian just wasn't her destiny.

Too bad, she mentally laughed, Sibyl and Sebastian would make wonderfully beautiful babies. Grabbing her towel and a change of clothes she looked at the three doors in the room, the one behind her led to the hall way, while the other two…

Biting her lip and hoping she wouldn't have to go searching for a bathroom, she opened the door closest to the bed, squealing quietly when she saw it was in fact a very larger bathroom. She definitely didn't want to go knocking on doors looking for the boys to show her where the bathroom was, that wasn't quite the way she wanted to start her first full day in Ipswich.

Seeing as once Sebastian and Sibyl woke up there wouldn't be any hot water or time to herself she took her time in the shower. Twenty minutes later she was stepping out and changing into her favorite pair of black distressed skinny jeans and her purple long sleeve scoop neck tunic that feel to her knees, she slipped on her grey plaid Vans slip ons before looking the mirror.

She ran a hand through her short black hair she shook it out and knew that it would dry the way she wanted it to, the thing she loved about her hair, such low maintenance when it was short. She ran her fingers lightly around her neck where the silver chain always lay, at the end on the chain; she smiled as she fingered the medium sized circular pendent that had a fairy with green wings mid flight in the center that hung between her breasts. Leaving the bathroom she rolled her eyes as she saw her so-called protectors still asleep.

Leaving the room she wondered if there was anyone else awake, sure enough when she made her way into the living room she heard the boy's low voices. Biting her lip nervously she made her way towards the voices to find herself in a large kitchen, the boys sitting around the table while Sarah was at the stove facing the boys laughing as she fixed their breakfast.

"Morning Astrid." Tyler grinned causing everyone to turn and look at her.

"Afternoon baby boy," Caleb smirked, correcting Tyler. "It's noon."

"Is it really?" Astrid said, frowning, she had thought it was morning. Shaking her head she stayed standing watching them as they talked.

"Take a seat Astrid, they don't bite." Sarah said. "I'm almost finished."

"Do you usually make breakfast?" Astrid asked as she sat down slowly next to Pogue and across from Tyler.

"No, Caleb does." Sarah said as she set a platter of pancakes in the center of the table, glaring at Pogue when he reached for one. "Wait," she said as she went to grab the rest of the platters.

"Or Reid." Tyler said.

"Sarah cooking is a special treat." Caleb smirked as Sarah set two more platters down; one had scrambled eggs while the other had half bacon and half sausage.

"Caleb, juice, please." Sarah said sitting next to him.

Caleb nodded, his eyes turning black as the refrigerator opened and the orange juice came floating out landing perfectly on the table in front of Sarah.

"I meant to get it, but that worked to." Sarah laughed.

"I'll get glasses." Tyler said, his own eyes going black.

"I'll get them." Pogue laughed getting up and grabbing five glasses.

"Did you sleep okay Astrid?" Caleb asked as he passed the platter of pancakes over to her as Pogue set the glasses down.

"Yeah, Seb makes for a great pillow." Astrid laughed as she filled her plate, she looked over at Sarah who was chewing on her lip and casting glances at Caleb as she fixed her own plate. "He's harmless Sarah." Astrid assured. "Both Sibyl and Seb as harmless, Seb just prefers his canine form sometimes over his human form, so if you see a golden retriever wondering the house, that's him, just scratch him on his belly he loves that."

Sarah laughed. "I'm just still getting use to the witch thing you know?"

"Trust me it took me forever to get use to the shifter thing." Astrid said as she cut into her pancakes, smiling as Tyler offered her the syrup.

"So we were talking." Caleb said. "And I think we came up with a plan."

Astrid bit her lip. "Sorry you guys had to rearrange your lives to make room for me, I…"

"Don't even worry about it." Caleb waved off. "We talked about it, and in order to get you into Spenser right now we think it's best if we tell people you're Tyler's cousin."

Astrid frowned as she looked over at Tyler who grinned at her, before looking at Caleb. "Why Tyler?"

"Huh?" Caleb asked

"Why Tyler? I mean why not you or Pogue, I mean what if one day me and Tyler decided we're attracted to each other? I mean wouldn't that put us being cousins in sort of an awkward position?"

Astrid watched as they all looked at her, while Tyler grinned ear to ear. "You like me?"

Astrid looked at Tyler as he grinned at her with his mouth full; she shook her head with a laugh, having been kidding before and now definitely sure nothing would be happening between her and Tyler. "Forget what I just said, I'm fine with being his cousin."

Pogue snorted. "Smooth Baby Boy."

"What'd I do?" Tyler asked.

Caleb laughed. "Tyler is going to take you to his place after this, his parents know who you are and have set up a meeting with the Provost later today."

Astrid nodded. "I can pay my own way into Spenser you know? When Chase died I inherited the family trust."

Pogue frowned. "But Chase was the only one adopted by the Collins, how do you inherit the Collins fortune?"

Astrid shrugged. "When the Collins died, Chase was left everything, he talked to the lawyers and told them that if anything were to happen to him, I was to be left everything, the lawyers really didn't question it, with the money Chase paid them, they really didn't have to."

Caleb frowned. "So when Chase died, did you get the things from his room?"

"The lawyers did, and they sent them to me." Astrid nodded taking a bite of her pancakes.

Caleb nodded as he stood and grabbed the box from the corner of the room where he'd placed it when he'd woken up. "Then this belongs to you."

Astrid frowned at the box that Caleb had put next to her; she stood and looked through it. "What is this?"

"The stuff me and Caleb stole from Chase's room after he died." Sarah said quietly, hoping Astrid wouldn't get upset with them.

Astrid felt her mouth go dry as she stared at the box, she'd gotten picture frames and clothes, mostly all of his school books, but she'd ransacked the things for her brother's journals and she hadn't been able to find them.

"God damnmit Seb!"

They all turned towards the door as Sibyl came through the door clothes in her hand as a golden retriever followed her, nipping at her heels. "Quit it or I'll kick you where it hurts." Sibyl hissed as they walked to the sliding glass doors, she set the clothes on the ground outside as the dog stood behind her, she grabbed the dogs face. "You grab your clothes and change outside, none of us want to see your ugly ass first thing in the morning, you understand."

The dog barked before wrestling out of Sibyl's hands and running outside, shifting from a golden retriever to a grey timber wolf, Sibyl rolled her eyes, shutting the door, before looking at the table. "That food?"

"Grab it while it's hot." Caleb laughed.

"Or before Seb eats it all." Astrid muttered.

"What's in the box Pope?" Sibyl asked sitting next to Tyler with her plate.

"Chase's stuff." Astrid whispered swallowing hard.

Sibyl looked up at her friend. "What stuff?"

"Stuff we stole." Pogue said, looking up at Astrid briefly before looking at Sibyl. "It's how we found out about Astrid."

Sibyl looked at Astrid. "Are the journals in there?"

Astrid shrugged as she finally gave in and moved the papers aside, her breath whooshing out when she saw three journals sitting on the bottom. "Yeah." She sat heavily on the chair as she took the journals out; she was only interested in one.

"Astrid." Sibyl whispered.

Astrid bit her lip as she looked up as Sibyl. "What?"

"Do you really want to know? I mean…Really?"

"Know what?" Caleb asked. "We looked through the journals, shouldn't be information in there that Astrid doesn't know."

"In two of the journals, yes." Sibyl nodded. "In the other, Astrid was never allowed to read."

"Why not?" Pogue asked.

"Because it was about me." Astrid whispered. "It's what I called the "Cursed Journal"."

Sibyl snorted. "When Chase figured out that Seb and I were much more an asset then a threat, he came up with the idea of the journals."

"More like he read it in a book." Astrid said with a roll of his eyes.

"True." Sibyl laughed. "He took the idea from _Harry Potter_; he charmed the journals so we could communicate with him when Astrid was having one of her visions. He had one and we had one, we would write in the journal and let him know what was happening and wherever he was, he would get the message and respond back. Sebastian was the keeper of the journal for a while, but when Astrid stared dating Rafe, he became the keeper."

"So?" Tyler asked.

"So," a male voice said causing them to turn and see Sebastian standing there with a glare "When my brother broke up with Astrid, he continued being the keeper, we know for a fact that he and Chase had a lot of heated conversations in that journal, we just don't know what was said. Rafe destroyed the journal after Chase died, stating that we didn't need it anymore."

"Astrid was pissed." Sibyl said

"Damn right I was pissed." Astrid said fingering the little metal clasp keeping the journal closed. "One of my last connections with my brother and the bastard burned it."

"To protect you." Sebastian said. "Astrid, don't read it."

Astrid looked at Sebastian, "Do you know what's in it?"

Sebastian shook his head. "Only that Rafe would get pissed most days when he and Chase talked. Don't do it Astrid."

Tyler shrugged. "I flipped through it, it doesn't seem like there's much in there."

"Most of it is just us letting Chase know how Astrid was doing at the time," Sebastian said turning away from Astrid and sitting next to Sibyl. "Food?"

Sibyl rolled her eyes, passing Sebastian her plate. "Take it Seb."

"Thanks Sib." Sebastian grinned, as he eyed Astrid's plate. Astrid rolled her eyes passing Sebastian her plate as she went through the box. "Sweet." He grinned scraping her plate onto his own.

"Pig." Sibyl muttered.

"Wolf." He corrected.

"What are you Sibyl?" Tyler asked pushing his empty plate away. "I mean what do you shift into?"

"Birds." Sibyl shrugged. "Mostly…"

" 'Be that word out sign of parting, bird or fiend!' I shrieked upstarting –'get thee back into the tempest and the Night's Plutonian Shore!'" Sebastian interrupted with a smirk while the girls rolled their eyes and let him have his moment. "'Leave no black plume as a token of that lie thy soul hath spoken! Leave my loneliness unbroken!" he kneeled down and took Sibyl's hand causing her to groan as he placed her hands on his heart, causing Astrid to laugh. "Quit the bust above my door! Take thy beak from out my heart, and take thy form from off my door!' Quoth the raven, 'Nevermore.'"

The guys clapped and whistled while Sarah held in her giggles as best she could.

"Thank you, thank you." Sebastian said bowing, "I will be here all week." He winked at Sibyl before taking his seat again.

"Sebastian memorized that once he found out that my bird of choice is, as he so eloquently put it, a raven or an owl."

"I tried finding an owl poem, but came up empty." Sebastian said with a smirk, causing Sibyl the shove him with her arm.

She turned back to Tyler. "But I can do most birds; just like Seb can do most canines he just prefers being a wolf or golden retriever."

"Oh my god." Astrid laughed lifting the wooden box out of the cardboard box. "I thought Chase had gotten rid of this." She ran her hand over the box with a light smile, her fingers lightly touching the little knobs on each of the drawers.

"What is it?" Sebastian asked, looking over at the box.

"It's a wooden box that I spent like all my allowance on when I was fifteen." Astrid laughed. "I was really into the whole, 'we're witches' thing, and I found this box and I gave it to Chase on our birthday. He just stared at it, and I was so excited." She laughed running her hand over the pentagram that lay on the top. "His response; why the hell did he need some girly jewelry chest for? He handed me my present and…" Astrid smiled as she ran her fingers over the chain that hung on her neck. She shook her head. "I didn't think he'd kept it."

"He loved you Pope, what'd you expect?" Sibyl asked with a raised eyebrow.

"For Chase to throw it out," Astrid laughed. "And reimburse me the cash I spent, as he usually did with all the gifts I've given him." She lifted the top lid and smiled at the small little wooden box inside that was carved with roses, she remembered Chase scrunching up his nose at the rose covered box that she had adored.

"What's in it?" Sarah asked, they'd stopped going through the box once Reid had found the picture and envelope with Astrid's address on it, assuming they'd had all the information they'd needed on the girl in the journal and letter they'd found.

"His ring." Astrid said pulling it out with a sniff. "I gave it to him in July for our birthday." She pulled out the silver ring inlayed with Celtic knots all around; she bit her lip slipping the ring on her thumb before opening the little drawers. "Pictures of me that I've sent through the years," she said shaking her head at seeing her younger self with Sibyl and Sebastian as well as some with herself with Chase. As tough and mean as Chase acted ninety percent of the time, he really was a sentimental fool most of the time.

"You loved him." Pogue said quietly as he watched Astrid go through the wooden box with unshed tears in her eyes.

Astrid looked at Pogue and bit her lip closing the drawers of the box, before replacing it in the cardboard box at her side. "I'm not going to apologize for loving and even missing my brother Pogue, because that's never going to stop. I will apologize for the physical and mental anguish he put you guys through but I'll never regret loving him."

"You do realize that Chase wasn't the brother you love when he was here right?" Pogue asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I've always known my brother wasn't a saint," she swallowed hard as she packed up the papers she'd left on the table. "My brother's intentions and personality is something that we may never agree on" she said with a shrug. "You'll never understand my Chase, just like I may never understand that Chase that you met. And I'm sorry for that, because my brother was an amazing person." She picked up the box and left the kitchen without another word.

Sibyl bit her lip and looked over at Sebastian who was staring after her, "Go, now." He said, Sibyl nodded before getting up and rushing after Astrid. Sebastian waited until Sibyl was out of earshot before turning to the witches.

"Do not make me regret going against my brother and letting Astrid come here." Sebastian growled, glaring at each one of the witches his eyes only softening when he got to Sarah "You have no idea how hard it is to trust you guys."

Caleb nodded. "We know it's difficult."

"No." Sebastian said. "You don't. I've spent the last four years protecting that girl and going against my own leader to do so, even then, getting close to her was hard. Chase was the only thing she had in the world and now he's gone. You guys may not like that she was close to him or even miss the self righteous bastard, but she does and you have to deal."

"You didn't like Chase?" Tyler asked.

"I don't like witches on principle, what with what your kind did to my kind." Sebastian said with a wave of his hand. "Chase only loved two people, himself and Astrid and he did what he needed to do to protect her and Astrid will never ever forget that. It doesn't erase what he did and I'm not lessening his deeds in any way, but you guys never saw him with her…I did." Sebastian shrugged as he stood. "The fact that he was willing to move hell and earth for Astrid goes a long way in my book."

"From our point of view…" Pogue began.

"I know." Sebastian nodded. "Trust me, I have my own personal view of Chase that doesn't paint him quite as Astrid sees him, but Astrid only knows one Chase and she's not going to budge on her stand point. Don't make me regret letting her move here," Sebastian said as he looked over at Caleb. "Because once I leave her here, Astrid isn't welcome back home."

_**XxxxxxX**_

_**A.N:**_

Sorry for the delay on the chapter, forgot I was the one who had to edit this and kept pushing it back lol. I hope you all enjoyed the chapter and would love to know what you all think. Next chapter should be up this next weekend. : )

One a side note, I'm starting a new Covenant series called "The Daughters of Salem" the first one being Chase's story after the movie. I want to get at least five chapters written before I post it, but it is something I'm planning on posting. So something to keep your eye on.

Also there are pics that go with this chapter, (clothes, the box, Chase's ring, and more) if you wanna check them out go to my webpage and there's a gallery dedicated to this story :)

Again, hope you enjoyed the chapter and I would love to know what you thought!

Kassandra

p.s. I apologize for any grammar mistakes, just point them out and I'll be sure to change them : )


	7. Meeting the Simms

_**Chapter Seven: Meeting the Simms**_

"Wait, what do you mean Astrid won't be welcomed back?" Pogue asked with a frown.

"I mean…" Sebastian trailed off when he heard _Hail to the Chief_ ring out through the house coming closer, only to find Sibyl running towards him with his phone in his hand. "Is that…"

"Who else has that ring tone Seb?" Sibyl said tossing him the phone. "You have to answer it."

Sebastian winced as he turned to the witches and Sarah. "What ever you do, just stay quiet, please." He begged before standing and answering the phone. "Hey Kael, what's up?"

"_You didn't check in this morning."_

Sebastian gave a forced chuckle. "Yeah, long night if you know what I mean." Sibyl glared at him resisting the urge to slap him. "We woke up a few minutes ago."

"_You're coming home Sunday night?"_

"That's the plan." Sebastian nodded running a hand through his short hair. "We'll be at school Monday morning, for sure."

"_You guys are camping right?"_

"Yeah…" Sebastian said slowly.

"_I don't hear the great outdoors Seb."_

"Oh." He looked at Sibyl who was biting her lip. "That," he forced another laugh. "Sib started bitching about the great outdoors so we're camping out at some little bed and breakfast." He watched as Sibyl smacked her forehead and fall into the chair shaking her head.

"_Sibyl was bitching about camping? Doesn't she camp with her family every year during the summer?"_

"Things change? Hey I have to go, I'll check in tonight." Sebastian said quickly before hanging up the phone. "Sibyl I'm so sorry."

Sibyl shook her head as she glared at him. "I'm screwed when I get home, I hope you know that.

You have _no_ idea what you just did."

"I do." Sebastian corrected "and I'm going to fix this, I promise."

"You better, because if we end up married because of that little conversation, there will be no words to describe my anger or what will end up happening to you." Sibyl hissed as she stormed out of the room causing Sebastian to wince.

Caleb looked up at the blonde. "Okay, you need to explain what the hell is going on."

"I will." Sebastian promised. "But right now I have to calm Sibyl down."

"And I have to go." Tyler said standing and taking his plate to the sink, he was about to wash it when Sarah told him not to bother. "What room is Astrid in?"

Sebastian frowned. "Why do you need to know?"

Tyler went to stand next to Caleb, knowing the oldest member would protect him from Sebastian if the need be. "I'm taking her home with me."

"Not without me," Sebastian told him. "And I can't leave until I calm Sibyl down."

"Way too late for that Seb." Astrid said walking into the kitchen a purse in her hand. "Sibyl went out."

Sebastian groaned. "Great, finding her is going to be hell,"

"Yeah she turned into a falcon after muttering about what an asshole you were then went out the window. Something about marriage too?" Astrid asked. "What's going on?"

"Nothing, look stay here, I'm going to find Sibyl, then I'll go with you to Tyler's." Sebastian said.

"Or…" Astrid smirked. "You could go find Sibyl and I can go with Tyler without you."

"I'm not leaving you alone." Sebastian said, narrowing his eyes. "And don't pull out the Chase is dead card again, I don't give flying fuck, you're not leaving without me."

"We really do need to go." Tyler said. "The meeting with the Provost is in an hour,"

Astrid looked away from Tyler and towards Sebastian. "You're going to have to leave me alone on Sunday night and that's going to be difficult if you don't put faith in the Son's now, I'm here for a reason Seb, and you know I wouldn't have come if I didn't have the utmost confidence that I'm safe here."

"But…"

"Seb, please, just go find Sibyl, I'll be back soon."

"Three hours, tops." Tyler assured. "Provost Higgins tends to get right down to business, especially when we throw him a lot of money,"

Sebastian struggled with indecision looking between Astrid, Tyler and outside, before relenting with a groan. "Fine."

Astrid grinned, "Thank you."

"Three hours, if later you call me." He said, before opening the glass door and shifting into his wolf form before shooting out the door and into the woods.

"He is never going the catch her." Astrid laughed as she went and picked up the clothes Sebastian had left behind and set them outside for him before closing the door. "Okay, lets go."

"You want to take your stuff?" Tyler asked. "I think my parents will insist you stay at our house till Monday."

"Um…" Astrid bit her lip.

"It's fine if you don't" Tyler said quickly. "We're coming back after the meeting, just thought you'd want to do that now."

"Um…yeah, let me go grab my bag."

"Okay, I'll start loading the rest of the stuff from Caleb's car into mine." Tyler smiled as she left the kitchen.

"Okay, here we thought that Astrid was just a normal girl with witchy powers that she didn't know how to use." Pogue said. "How the hell did we end up with Shifters and drama?"

Caleb laughed as he kissed Sarah when she got up to clear the plates "Just our luck I guess?" Pogue, Tyler and Caleb left the kitchen, going outside to start transferring the few boxes they had fit into Caleb's small trunk.

"This is really all she brought?" Pogue asked, weighing one of the boxes.

"She just packed books and picture frames, and some clothes." Tyler said having been the one to help her when she'd packed.

"She left a note to her foster mom to send the rest whenever she got a chance, but Astrid doubts that she'll end up doing it." Caleb finished as Tyler opened the back of the hummer.

"So she packed the most important things." Tyler shrugged. "Who would have thought that the most important thing to a girl would be books and pictures?"

"This girl is different." Astrid replied with a laugh. "And most of the books are first editions that Chase found for me, I can't leave them." She tossed her suitcase into the back of the car before Tyler closed it.

"You'll be fine at the Simms." Caleb assured as they stood behind the Hummer, Astrid shifting on her feet. "My house isn't the most stable of places for you to stay right now, and Pogue's parents don't stay in Ipswich often enough."

"Tyler's are?" Astrid asked. "And what about the fourth member Reid, where has he been?"

Tyler shrugged. "Reid has some family business up in Boston he won't be back until Monday when school starts back up, and like me and Pogue, he lives at the dorms. My parents are probably the most stable here in Ipswich."

"And that's saying something." Pogue smirked causing Tyler to laugh.

"All right," Astrid nodded. "Oh and if Sibyl and Sebastian come back just leave them alone for a few hours."

"What's going on with them?" Caleb asked.

Astrid shrugged. "I have no idea, but if it was Kael on the phone and Sibyl is upset then it's serious. Sebastian will probably explain later." She climbed into the passenger seat of the hummer, while Tyler waved before zooming out of the Danvers driveway and heading to his house ten minutes away.

"So…" Tyler started, causing Astrid to focus her attention him.

"So…" she mocked with a smirk.

"Sebastian said something before Sibyl came down."

"What'd he say?" Astrid said with a small smile. "Must have been interesting if you're asking me about it."

"He said that you weren't going to be welcome back home if you decided to go back." Tyler said slowly.

"Oh, yeah…that." Astrid said with a roll of her eyes.

"Why?" Tyler asked. "I mean no one can stop you from going back to Philadelphia."

"Not physically no." Astrid nodded slowly. "Sebastian just meant that if I were to go back and try to go back to being in their group, I wouldn't be able to and that sort of screws me over."

"How?" Tyler asked.

"I'm not really welcome with the witches down there, mostly because they know that if I were to join I'd be a coven leader and not just a follower, witches don't like to lose power over their coven, which is mostly why I still don't have my powers, no coven was willing to help me."

"Okay." Tyler nodded.

"Shifters don't associate with witches because of the past, the only reason I was let into Kael's pack was because I caught Sibyl shifting."

"This was after they found out you were a witch?"

Astrid nodded. "A few weeks later, when Chase came down for a visit, he took one look at them and knew but didn't say anything, Sibyl was still trying to control her shifting but she sneezed and out came feathers and her bottom half turned into a bird." Astrid laughed. "It took her and Seb about an hour to switch her back."

"So…Kael right?"

"Right." Astrid nodded.

"Kael let you in the pack?"

"Grudgingly. He knows I'm a witch he doesn't know my origins or anything." Astrid said. "But he knows I have powers, and he hates me for it, his grandfather was traumatized during the shifter hunts in the sixteen hundreds."

"Grandfather." Tyler asked in confusion. "Wouldn't that be like great, great, great, great, grandfather or something?"

"Shifters age differently then we do," Astrid said with a shrug. "A lot slower, Seb is…" she through in her head. "like a hundred or something."

Tyler lifted an eyebrow as he pulled into road that led up to Simms Manor, and pulled around the circular driveway. "Impressive, he's aged well."

Astrid laughed as Tyler parked in front of the garage and let the door open, where Caleb's house was dark and aged, and should have had a perpetual thunder hovering over it; Tyler's home was light and modern with an old age feel. He pulled the hummer into the four car garage between a white convertible BMW and a light blue Toyota Hybrid.

"Wanna take a guess as to which ones my mom's and which ones my dads?" Tyler smirked as he slid out of the car. Astrid followed suit as she followed him out of the garage and watched as he pressed a button on hey key chain letting the door close.

"The BMW is your dads and the hybrid is your mom's?" Astrid asked as she followed him toward the arched doorway.

Tyler laughed. "You'd think that wouldn't you?" He turned the knob and let her in.

Before she could even take a look into the house a female voice caught them.

"Tyler is that you?"

"Yeah mom it's me." Tyler called back taking off his jacket and shoes, he motioned for Astrid to do the same.

"Oh my baby!" Rosalind Simms cooed as she walked into the foyer in a white silk blouse and tailored black pants. She took Tyler's face in her hands and kissed his square on the mouth, causing Astrid to smirk.

"I see where the nickname comes from now." Astrid muttered low enough for Tyler to hear.

"And this must be Astrid." Rosalind smiled as Tyler took Astrid's shoes and placed them next to his against the wall.

"Hi, it's nice to meet you." Astrid smiled offering her hand, only to get pulled into a hug.

"She does this with everyone." Tyler said with a roll of his eyes.

"Well she's family now." Rosalind said grabbing Tyler's hand and putting her arm around Astrid as she led them into the living room.

"Where's dad?"

"In the study waiting for both of you." Rosalind said with a roll of her eyes. "I'm going to go get my purse, then we'll be on our way, you two go see what your father wants."

Tyler nodded as he led Astrid further into the living room and towards the door next to the tall fireplace; he opened it and pushed Astrid in lightly before entering himself and closing the door behind him.

"Dad?" Tyler asked as Astrid looked around the "study" in awe. The study was more like a large library, with one main desk in front of a large floor to ceiling window while two study tables sat near the floor to ceiling book cases that surrounded the room.

"Here," They both looked up and watched as Glenn Simms climbed down the ladder at on of the bookcases carrying a book. "Son."

"Dad." Tyler greeted with a grin as Glenn walked over setting the book on his desk before hugging his son.

"And you must be the Pope girl." Glenn said with a grin, that Astrid had no problem seeing Tyler in his father.

"Astrid." She said shaking his hand. "This is a beautiful study."

"Thank you," Glenn smiled. "Centuries worth of collecting to make it what it is today; feel free to take what you like."

"Thank you." Astrid said, not sure how to feel about the Simms, they seemed nice, but she wasn't sure if they were over doing it because they were afraid she was a lot like her brother and she was planning to kill them or because they were genuinely happy to take her in.

"Mom said you had something to show us?" Tyler asked as Glenn walked towards his desk, Tyler and Astrid following.

"Well more you Tyler but first," He turned to Astrid with a smile. "I got your transcripts today from your school, I'm very impressed, young lady, and if I were to add Tyler and Reid's GPA together they still wouldn't equal yours."

"Hey!" Tyler frowned, before looking at Astrid who laughed. "What grades do you get?"

Glenn passed him the file, letting Tyler look at him. "Straight A's"

"Well that's public school." Tyler grumbled. "No way will she be able to pull this off at Spenser."

"Please tutor my son." Glenn teased, causing Tyler to glare.

"What did you want to show me?" Tyler asked putting the folder back on the desk with a slight glare..

"OH right!" Glenn smirked as he rolled up his sleeve. Tyler grabbed his fathers arm as he saw the black and white Celtic knot that now lay on his forearm. "Its symbolizes brotherhood." Glenn explained, "Joey is the only one who hasn't gotten his yet, he's planning on getting it done once they get back from Boston."

"Joey?" Astrid asked her eyebrow rising.

"Reid's dad." Tyler said as he looked at the three letters that surrounded the three sides of the knot.

"W.J. D.?" Astrid asked looking at the letters herself as Tyler let go of his fathers arm.

"William James Danvers." Glenn said with a sad smile as he rolled his sleeve down.

Astrid looked up at him. "Is that Caleb's dad?"

Glenn nodded. "We, and I mean the elder Covenant members, have been looking for a way to remember our brother, and we finally decided what to do."

"What does mom think about it?" Tyler asked as Glenn led them out of the study.

"Mom doesn't know about it yet." Glenn muttered, causing his son to laugh while Astrid smirked.

"What do we get for our silence?" Tyler laughed looking at his father.

Glenn glared at his son. "Boy, I brought you in the world and I can take you out, and I'm one of the few fathers that can actually get away with it."

Tyler lifted an eyebrow. "And…"

"And a hundred bucks each."

"Deal." Tyler laughed shaking his father's hand.

"Deal on what?" Rosalind asked slinging her purse over her shoulder.

"Dad and I were just betting on the game tonight." Tyler responded with a smile.

"You know how I feel about betting." Rosalind scolded. "Now get your shoes on, we're going to be late if we don't leave."

"Tyler we'll meet you there," Glenn said. "Go straight to Spenser, no detours."

"Got it dad." Tyler said as he and Astrid stopped by the door to put their shoes back on while Rosalind and Glenn left.

"You're parents are great." Astrid said as she pulled on her vans while Tyler grabbed his jacket and patted his pockets for his keys.

"Thanks." He grinned, helping her up and leading her out the door and back towards the garage.

"Why do you stay at the dorms instead of here?" Astrid asked as she allowed him to help her up into the hummer, he gave a short shrug before closing the door, going around the car and climbing in himself.

"My parents travel a lot." Tyler said as he pulled out of the garage, making sure the good closed before he peeled out of the driveway. "They're in and out of the house and are only home for long periods of time during the summer or holidays. They prefer the idea of me in the dorms with Reid and Pogue then being alone in the house all school year."

"So Caleb is the only one that lives at home?"

Tyler gave a nod, "After his dad died, Evelyn insisted he move back into the dorms, but Caleb doesn't want to leave her alone."

"What about Pogue and Reid's parents?" Astrid asked, though she was curious about Pogue she was more curious about the brother she had yet to meet.

"Pogue's parents are stationed in Europe and only come down for Christmas. So he's at the dorms or he crashes at Caleb's house, as for Reid, his parents are here, but he prefers it at the dorms."

"Doesn't get along with his family?" Astrid asked.

Tyler shook his head with a frown. "No, he gets along really well with them, out of all of us, Reid and I have the best relationship with our parents, but he just prefers the dorms during the school year."

Astrid gave a nod, having a feeling there was more to the story but that Tyler wasn't going to go into it, because of his loyalty towards Reid, which Astrid had to admit was very impressive and admirable.

"What about you?" Tyler asked.

"What about me?" Astrid asked back turning away from the window she'd been staring at and looking over at Tyler with a smile.

"Were you close to your foster mom?"

Astrid shrugged. "She took me in when I turned twelve, right after Chase was adopted by the Collins."

Tyler looked over at Astrid briefly, before turning back to the road. "Sybil said Chase didn't allow you to get adopted."

Astrid laughed. "It wasn't that he didn't allow it, he just didn't want me placed with a family he didn't know, the Collins really only wanted one child, but because Chase was so adamant that I be placed somewhere, they asked Rebecca to take me in."

"And she did?"

Astrid shrugged. "She owed the Collins, so she did, once I turned fifteen and was able to fend for myself she just left me money and left me alone in the house knowing that Chase would come to visit during the weekends."

"You weren't close to the Collins?"

Astrid shook her head. "They accepted me as Chase's little sister, but I really didn't interact with them, Chase would visit me, and on the rare occasion I really needed to get away from everything I would go visit him, but the only interaction I got with the Collins' was on our birthday, they would take us out for dinner."

"What about your birth parents?" Tyler asked. "You must have been close to them?"

"My mom died when I was one," Astrid said "And my dad…well…I wasn't close to him. The only family I had was Chase,"

"You two were really close huh?"

Astrid gave a small laugh. "He could be an over bearing bastard when he wanted to be, but I really don't think I could have asked for a better big brother you know?"

Tyler gave her a light smile and patted her knee awkwardly. "Just know that we're trying Astrid, this is an adjustment for all of us, but its one we're willing to make."

Astrid smiled at the brunette before leaning over and kissing his cheek, "Thanks Tyler."

_**XxxxxxX**_

Chase growled as he waved his hand over the white wall, making the scene he'd just witnessed between his sister and the youngest Covenant member disappear. "She needs me." He growled.

"You haven't even given her a chance."

Chase turned and glared at the blonde that was lounging on a black love seat in the corner of the totally white room. "I came here to get away from you."

The blonde snorted as she examined her nails. "We're the only two people here Chase, you really can't run from me, pretty pointless, that and you know that whole me being all knowing."

"You're annoying as fuck, you know that?"

"Yep." She smirked as she stood; waving her hand towards the black chair and making it disappear as she walked over to Chase. She smiled sadly as she conjured up the image of Astrid staring up at the Spenser academy while Tyler talked to his parents.

"I know you're frustrated," she said placing her hand on his arm as Chase stared at the image. "and you're first instinct is to go to her and comfort her, tell her everything is going to be okay, and that's the big brother in you Chase, but you have to let her live her life."

Chase shook his head. "I should be there."

"Yes you should, but remember what brought you here in the first place."

Chase ran a hand through his hair in frustration and gave a sharp nod. "Yeah."

"You've been given a second chance, one that you can not fuck up this time around. Astrid needs to live her life, follow her destiny and you need to fight this addiction."

"She needs me." Chase whispered.

"And _you_ need _this_. For once Chase, stop thinking about what others need, more specifically, stop thinking about what your sister needs, and start thinking about what you need."

Chase turned and met the blonde head on staring at her grey eyes with a glare. "Don't make it sound like me sacrificing for my sister was something I did begrudgingly."

The blonde raised her hands. "What you've done for Astrid, Chase, has been a life long battle, it's done Chase, for now, it's done, it's finished, and you don't need to worry about her. She's got a long road ahead of her and she needs to learn how to stand on her own two feet, without her big brother there to protect her."

"It's not easy" Chase muttered looking back at the wall. "My whole life…"

"Has been about your sister and for good reason Chase," she said pulling him back around and forcing his gaze back onto hers. "But now it's about you, look, I'm not telling you to completely forget about her, I would never tell you to do that, you love her just as she loves you, but for now you have to put yourself first Chase, you have to take care of your business before I allow you back."

Chase nodded. "Fine."

"Good, now meet me in the sparring room in twenty minutes." She said turning on her black heels as she started to walk out of the room.

"Have I told you how annoying you are today Talli?" Chase called before she could leave.

Thalia smirked at him from over her shoulder, tossing her blonde hair back. "Have I told you how much of a whiny pussy you are today?"

Chase smirked as he turned back towards the wall as Thalia walked out of the room, looking at the image of Astrid was still looking up at the building, this time Tyler next to her, urging her to go inside. Chase took a deep breath, before waving his hand in front of the wall and making the image disappear.

As much as he hated to admit it, Thalia was right, he had been giving a second chance by the gods, and he couldn't fuck this one up. Walking to the door, it took every ounce of self restraint he had in him to walk out of the room, without looking back.

_**XxxxxxX**_

_**A.N.:**_

Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry. I've had this written for months and never got around to posting it! Stupid life got in the way, so, so sorry.

Hope you all enjoyed it. I'll try and post the next chapter next week since I have that all written up, but at the moment all my writing is going to a Ville Valo(front man of HIM) fic I have up on Mibba.

Love to know what you think so remember to review!

Kassandra


	8. School Tour

_**Chapter 8: School Tour**_

"Foreboding huh?" Tyler asked as he waved his parents into the school and stood next to Astrid looking up at the old stone building he'd been calling home since middle school.

"A little." Astrid admitted looking over at him.

"It's just like any other school." Tyler assured, taking a chance, he reached down and took her smaller hand in his and smiled at her. "Cliques." He said tugging her hand as he pulled her up the steps. "Jocks, nerds, bitches and pricks," He teased as he pulled open the door and pushed her inside teasingly as he dragged her down the hall.

"We've got your date rapists and cheerleaders; we've got your bullies and the all around good kids." Tyler laughed pulling her along, grinning when he saw a smile form on her lips and her eyes roll. "And of course we've got your totally popular crowd."

Astrid laughed as she started walking next to Tyler instead of being dragged. "And who are theses totally poplar kids you speak of?"

"Well us of course." Tyler laughed wrapping an arm around her shoulders. "And now that you're part of the group that makes you instantly popular too."

"Got to love the way high school hierarchy works."

"Don't you?" Tyler laughed

Astrid shook her head in amusement. "You certainly have a way with words Simms."

"Thanks." Tyler smirked as he knocked on Provost Higgins office, only opening the door once he heard the resounding 'come in'.

"You must be Miss Pope." Astrid heard once she'd walked in, she looked over at the desk and saw the portly older man standing behind the desk with a grin on his face, giving Astrid the impression that Glenn and Rosalind had already told the older man just how much they were willing to shovel into the school to let her in.

"Yes." She answered, shaking his offered hand.

"I'm Provost Higgins, please have a seat." He said gesturing to the seat in front of him, in front of Rosalind and Glenn, while Tyler took the seat next to her. "Glenn was just showing me you're transcripts, I have to say I'm quite impressed, you were in all of the accelerated classes at your old school and doing impressively well."

"Thank you." Astrid said with a smile.

"You were also on the girl's swim team?" Higgins asked.

"I was good at diving." Astrid shrugged. "And backstroke."

Tyler looked at Astrid in amazement, but turned to the Provost when he started laughing. "So modest, according to your principal you were their best diver and won them regional's your first two years at school. Mrs. Herbert said you quit towards the beginning of the year, mind if I ask why?"

Astrid swallowed, and gave another shrug, trying to push the day she'd decided to quit swimming to the back of her mind. "I lost someone close to me, and I just didn't want to swim anymore."

"Understandable, I do hope that you take joining again into consideration, our girls swim team is nothing compared to our boys, and I believe you'd be just what those girls need to get into shape."

"I'll think about it, thank you." Astrid nodded.

"Well, with grades and glowing recommendations such as yours, I want to welcome you to Spenser; I know you'll be an excellent addition here. Now I'm assuming you'll want to live in the dorms like you're cousin here."

Glenn answered for her, "I think Astrid would much prefer living here in the dorms rather then in an empty house."

"Of course." Higgins's nodded as he pulled out a folder from his desk and opened it up. "Well it looks like we only have a few rooms open." He murmured.

Astrid bit her lip as she leaned forward to see the numbers, she looked down the list and saw Tyler's name with Reid's under the number 329, looking down she saw that 331 was still empty.

"Is 331 still empty?" Tyler asked, causing Astrid to sit back and look at Tyler in surprise, but instead of him looking at her, he was looking at the Provost.

"You know, it is, and it would be in the hall with Mr. Garwin, Mr. Parry and yourself," Higgins said. "Is that all right with you Mr. Simms?"

Glenn nodded as he looked at Rosalind who smiled. "I think that's perfect, it would definitely make Astrid much more comfortable having Tyler near by."

"Perfect, I'll have Mrs. Cavil get you the key and your information packet, Tyler you'll of course show you're cousin around, make sure she knows her way across the campus."

"Of course." Tyler nodded.

"Well then." Higgins said standing; Astrid stood with Tyler and shook his hand again. "I expect great things from you Miss. Pope."

"Thank you." She said with a small smile.

"Why don't you two go get Astrid's key and packet, Tyler, and show her around a little, while we have a word with the Provost?" Rosalind said with a smile.

Tyler smiled. "All right mom, see you at home." He said leading Astrid out and to the office across the hall.

"Mr. Simms isn't it a little early for you to be reporting for detention." The older lady sitting at the front office desk asked dryly without taking her eyes off the papers in front of her.

Tyler smirked as he leaned against Mrs. Cavil's desk causing her to look up slowly. "Please Mrs. Cavil, you know I only come to keep Reid company, I'm the good one remember?"

"Hmm." Mrs. Cavil said as she looked back down at her papers. "That's to be determined, what can I do for you then?"

"My cousins starting Spenser on Monday and I'm here to pick up a welcome packet and her key."

"Room number?"

"331." Tyler said, causing the older lady to nod and go to the cabinet next to her desk and open the doors, filled with little pegs, most of them empty now that students had their room assignments, she took one of the keys and gave it to Tyler before handing him a yellow folder. She looked over Tyler's shoulder and smiled lightly at Astrid.

"Welcome to Spenser honey, and I hope you're not a trouble maker like your cousin here."

"Not much of one, no." Astrid smiled back.

"Thanks Mrs. Cavil." Tyler said leading Astrid back out. "Come on dorms are across the campus."

"Tyler?" Astrid asked once they were outside, walking across the grounds to where Tyler had pointed out the dorms.

"Hmm?" Tyler hummed, looking through the packet, trying to remember what was in them.

"Why did you ask for that room?" Astrid asked quietly.

Tyler looked over at her briefly before shrugging. "I don't know, it's close to us, I guess I just thought you'd want to be near us."

Astrid nodded. "But there were two other empty rooms on your floor."

"Yeah but 331 is a single. I doubt you'd want a roommate, what with your visions and all."

Astrid smiled and bumped his shoulders lightly. "I know you know that 331 was Chase's room Tyler."

Tyler shrugged as he closed the packet and climbed the stone steps, holding open the door for her. "I don't understand you're relationship with Chase, I may never will." Tyler said slowly thinking about his words carefully. "It doesn't mean I don't respect you for it." She looked over at him in surprise. "You miss him Astrid, it's so obvious that you miss him, Caleb doesn't want to admit it, Pogue is going to ignore it, and Reid is going to condemn you for it, but me, I'm going to try to understand it and make it easier for you."

"So you asked for his room?"

Tyler shrugged. "I don't know, I thought it'd make you leaving your friends a little easier."

Astrid smiled and hugged his waist as they climbed the steps to their floor. "Thanks Tyler."

"If the guys asked, the Provost placed you there, I never asked." Tyler said, causing Astrid to laugh.

"Fine."

"Reid and I are in a double two doors down, Pogue is at the end of the hall." Tyler said as they reached their hall and pointed out there doors. "And this is going to be yours."

"There are more girls on this floor right?"

Tyler nodded. "Yeah, its mixed floors, there's really no boys hall or girls hall like it use to be when Spenser first started, it is communal showers, you up for that?" he smirked.

"Get your mind out of the gutter Simms." Astrid laughed taking the key from his fingers and unlocking her door. "Oh wow." She murmured as she walked in.

The room itself was bare, the small twin bed was stripped down to its mattress, the walls bare and white, while in the closet at the opposite side of the room the empty hangers swayed softly with the stirring of the air. But even with the empty room, she could still feel Chase.

"What is it?" Tyler asked.

Astrid bit her lip as she looked around the room. "It's just…" she shook her head and shrugged. "nothing."

"Nothing?" Tyler asked with a raised eyebrow.

Astrid smiled lightly, suppressing the shiver that wanted to run through her, she felt Chase, definitely felt Chase in the room, but there was a twinge of something else, something else she'd never associated with her brother and she didn't like it. Could this be the Chase that Caleb, Pogue and Tyler tried telling her about.

She looked around the room again, biting her lip lightly, maybe it was just her powers trying to come out again, her head was starting to ache a bit, she really wouldn't know until her powers were unlocked.

"You okay?" Tyler asked, taking her arm and pulling her out of the room lightly.

Astrid gave a brief nod, handing Tyler the key and letting him lock the door. "Yeah, just got a bit lightheaded is all."

"Well let's get back to Caleb's or else Seb is going to have my head for not bringing you back in time."

"Perfect." Astrid smiled. "You're parents won't mind us not coming back?"

Tyler shrugged. "We'll go home in time for dinner, don't worry about it, just like they're in and out of the house all the time, so am I, we're use to it."

Astrid nodded, glancing back at the door that led to her room one more time, before accepting Tyler's hand and following him out.

_**XxxxxxX**_

"Sibyl!" Sebastian called as he followed her into the house, only to wince when she ignored him and stalked through the kitchen, "Sib I'm going to fix it!" he called as she reached the stairs, she whirled around and glared at him, ignoring the two pairs of eyes staring at them.

"When Seb?" Sibyl hissed. "When are you going to fix it?" she glared at Sebastian. "Forget this incident Seb, when are you going to tell them? When are you going to stop using me as your scapegoat and man up and tell them? When you get caught?"

"Sib." Sebastian sighed.

"Don't you dare tell me I don't understand, I have been through this with you from the very beginning and I'm done."

"Sib, don't say something you're going to regret." Sebastian begged,

"I don't regret this Seb, this is for your own good, when you get back, you're telling Kael the truth, or else I will." Sibyl said before turning back around and walking up the steps, causing Sebastian to stare at her.

"Wow, tense."

He turned around and saw Astrid standing by the door, as Tyler closed it; he looked into the living room and found Pogue and Caleb watching him carefully. "How'd it go?" Sebastian asked as Astrid walked towards him.

"Fine." Astrid said reaching up and smoothing out his frown lines. "What's up with Sib?"

"She's still pissed; she wants me to tell Kael when we get back."

Astrid gave a small nod as she patted Sebastian's arm, starting to go up the steps. "I think that's a good idea."

Sebastian grabbed Astrid's arm and made her turn around. "You can't be serious."

Astrid shrugged. "Sibyl's tired of pretending Seb, and if Sibyl's tired I can only imagine how you're feeling. I think it's time, what's the worst that can happen; they kill you?"

Sebastian raised an eyebrow. "Yes!"

Astrid laughed. "Okay, so that is a possibility, but I still think you should tell them Seb and let Sibyl start living her own life." She started walking up the steps again and laughed. "I'm going to be upstairs with Sib. I'm pretty sure she wants to bad talk you and I am only happy to oblige."

"You're a bitch Astrid."

"Oh, but the best kind." Astrid laughed as she rounded the corner.

Sebastian turned around and saw Tyler sitting on the couch, while they all watched him. "How'd the meeting go?"

Tyler nodded. "Like Astrid said, it went fine, we gave the school money, and Astrid was accepted, I learned the Astrid was on the swim team."

"She was?" Pogue asked.

"She was a diver and she also did backstroke for the team." Sebastian answered as he sat on the chair next to the couch.

"She quit though." Tyler pointed out.

"Why'd she quit?" Caleb asked.

Sebastian sighed. "Swimming is one thing that Chase and Astrid shared, the day the lawyers came to tell Astrid that he had died, was the one and only meet that Chase didn't make, she just…didn't want to swim after that." Sebastian shrugged. "She loves it though, she was co-captain of the team, but since our school focuses more on football and basketball then any other sport the girls swim team get forgotten about."

"We'll get her back in the water." Pogue smirked, "Swimming is big at Spenser."

"Good." Sebastian nodded. "She needs to keep her mind focused on something other then her brother and us."

"Do you mind if I ask what's going on between you and Sibyl?" Caleb asked.

"Not at all, do you mind if I don't answer?" Sebastian smirked looking over at Caleb. Caleb raised an eyebrow causing Sebastian to sigh. "Shifters are very different then witches, you know? Not just in our powers or our origins, but in more ways then you could ever know."

"How so?" Tyler asked.

"Our history is more directly related with the Greek gods then anything, supposedly we're descendents of a Zeus. Zeus was disguised as a wolf when he went to a well known witch and seduced her. She gave birth to twin sons who at puberty turned into a wolf; supposedly this happened so that they could better hide from Hera's wrath, me I think the big guy upstairs fucked up."

"So what happened?" Caleb asked.

"As the years went by, our kind started abusing our abilities, some stayed in their wolf form while others preferred their human. Those who preferred to be in their wolf form started mixing the breeds, wolves with chickens, and just some crazy shit. Zeus didn't like what this race he created was doing so he destined us to have mates."

"Mates?" Pogue asked.

Sebastian nodded, "One person meant for us for the rest of our lives, compatible with us in every way shape or form."

"I'm guessing it doesn't really work that way?" Caleb asked.

Sebastian shrugged as he looked over at the group. "Most of the time it does, my mom and dad are pretty damn happy with each other, they've had four litters already."

"Four?"

Sebastian nodded. "I'm only one of fifteen, and there are three sets of twins, my two older sisters, my brother and me, and my younger sister and brother."

"Wow."

"So yeah, it works most of the time, Dara, I don't know if you met her?" Sebastian asked.

"She works at the bookstore where we picked up Sibyl right?" Tyler asked, remembering the pretty quiet dark haired girl who wouldn't meet his eyes

Sebastian nodded. "Yeah, that's her; she's mates with my pack leader Kael."

"Really?" Pogue asked.

Sebastian nodded. "Mated since middle school,"

"Are Rafe and Astrid mated?" Tyler asked.

Sebastian turned to the young boy and shook his head. "No, I'm not going to go into their courtship, that'll come out on its own, but, no Rafe and Astrid weren't mates."

Pogue stared at the blonde before voicing what everyone else in the room was thinking. "What about you and Sibyl?"

Sebastian laughed bitterly as he leaned down resting his elbows on his knees and running his hands through his hair, tugging lightly at the ends. "That's the question isn't it? Is Sibyl my mate, god I hope not, we'd both kill each other within a month if we were to mate."

Tyler frowned. "How do you know if someone is your mate or not?"

Sebastian turned to the youngest and shrugged. "Sex."

"I'm sorry?" Caleb asked.

"You have sex, at the moment of climax you get this sign that you're mates."

"Sign, like what type of sign?" Pogue asked.

"No idea, it's different for everyone, according to Kael and Dara, they were surrounded by a million little colored orbs, my parents said that it felt like their souls were being tied together but they didn't see any lights."

"So you and Sibyl haven't…" Pogue trailed off.

"No, we've tried, but we've never been able to actually get to it." Sebastian shrugged. "Mostly because we know that when it comes time to actually mate, there's a ninety percent chance we'll be mated, we're compatible in every way shape and form."

"So what's the big deal?" Caleb asked. "I mean in the last few days we've seen you interact, it seems like you guys get along great, why would you being mated to Sibyl be such a big deal?"

Sebastian stared at the witch and said the phrase he'd only said once before. "I'm gay."

_**XxxxxxX**_

_**AN**_

So wow, haven't posted to this site in a while. I've had this chapter sitting in my file forever, sent it to one of my betas a while ago, but it never got edited. So, technically other than my lame attempt at it, this never got edited.

Sorry for the VERY late chapter. Note sure if another chapter will be up anytime soon, just figured if anyone was still reading this or curious, this is what the next chapter is. I have nine pages of the next, and the plot still fresh in my mind so maybe a new chapter up within these next couple of months lol.

Thanks for reading if you guys are still out there!

-Kassandra


End file.
